Love Is Like a Rose
by QwicklyAlong
Summary: After getting his heart broken for a second time, Leon receives comfort and learns a valuable lesson from Yuffie. Complete
1. Only Hope

_A/N: 5/13/06 Rewriting this (yeah, three years later), because I can, nyeah! It's oh-so disgustingly written and deserves a good clean up._

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 1: Only Hope  
**

* * *

Yuffie sat slumped in a plush red couch in library, listening to Leon and Aerith talk animatedly about the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. She heard the words being spoken, but she didn't really understand what they were saying. Normally Yuffie would never pass up an opportunity to eavsdrop on a conversation, but today was different. Today she was busy watching and observing.

She sighed softly to herself and blew a strand of hair that was tickling her face with an upturned lip. She scowled as she heard Aerith burst into a harmonious laughter, as she saw Leon looking at her in that way a man looks at a woman. Don't get her wrong, Yuffie loved her friends. But she was growing rather tired of their "flirting." She hated the way Leon would yell and scowl at her, but whenever Aerith was around he would control his temper. Yuffie felt like a little sister that Leon was only civil to because Aerith made him. If he could only see through the annoyance and irritation, he would see that he had captured Yuffie's heart.

Despite the fact she had company, Yuffie had never felt so alone.

What was it about Leon that captured her interest? His eyes? Hair? His chiseled muscular frame? Clear, baritone voice? Yuffie didn't know. What she did know was that her infatuation with Leon was a waste of emotions and daydreams and time. She felt like she was chasing a butterfly that kept dancing out of her reach. It was torture, being so close to him yet feeling as though she were a million miles away from him. Yuffie laughed inwardly and shook her head; she'd always had a knack for picking things that were bad for her.

Yuffie fixed her opal gaze on Leon and Aerith once more. She watched Aerith hand Leon a white rose and rolled her eyes when Leon thanked her and made some cheesy pick up line. Aerith blushed and gasped quietly when Leon took both of her hands in his. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, and Yuffie had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Oh no, it's the big "I love you" confession_, she thought sadly.

After a moment of silence, Leon cleared his throat. He'd never done this before. Hell, he'd never thought he'd get the chance to do this. Needless to say it was downright terrifying. What if he said something stupid? What if he did the wrong thing? He could feel Yuffie's curious gaze on him. He hoped she wouldn't embarrass him. Taking in a deep breath, he began, "Aerith, I--"

But he was cut off as the library door swung open and Cid came in, cursing unceremoniously. He took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Aerith, I found some annoying guy down by the Gummi Ships," Cid boomed, leading a man with sparkling, clear eyes and spiky blond hair that shot out in all directions into the room.

Silence filled the room for a moment, Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon studying the stranger. "Aerith?" the stranger asked with a waver in his voice, almost as if he didn't dare to believe it.

Aerith's emerald eyes welled up with tears. She recognized that voiced from anywhere. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Cloud? Is that you?" Leon dropped Aerith's hands and felt his heart sink. This certainly wasn't a part of the plan. He looked at Aerith pleadingly, not entirely sure what he was pleading for. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this_. But Aerith had stood up, and was now facing the man.

"Found him wandering around mumbling, 'Where's Aerith?' over and over," Cid continued. "He wouldn't shut the hell up so I dragged him up here."

Aerith found herself burying her face in Cloud's shoulder, arms firmly wrapped around him. She murmured, "You're back," in between sobs as she pulled him even closer. Cloud uncertainly embraced her back, stroking her long brown hair gently.

Yuffie watched Leon stand up abruptly and clutch the rose tightly in his hand. His eyes flashed with anger and hate; seconds later hurt softened his sapphire gaze. For reasons she couldn't understand, she wanted to get up and hug him, make him forget about his broken heart, even though she knew that Leon most certainly wasn't a cuddly kind of person. But she realized that he didn't need another girl in his life right now. All he needed was someone to listen to him and be his friend; she could do that. It was better than being ignored by him, she decided. He loved and lost once, and loved and lost again. Yuffie had a feeling he would just turn her away in an attempt to finish picking up the pieces of his broken heart, but she still had to try.

Leon was numb with an indescribable emotion coursing through his veins. He felt angry at Aerith for forgetting about him, he hated Cloud for showing up at the worst time ever, he hated himself for opening up to another girl after Rinoa...but he could hardly believe that the same thing could happen to him twice. Twice some other guy came in and swept his love away right under his nose. He felt shock, anger, hate, and heartbroken.

Leon lowered his gaze to the floor and bit the inside of his cheek to keep his temper in check. Clutching the rose even tighter in his fist, Leon fled the library as quickly and silently as he could without actually running. He didn't even notice the sharp thorns that cut through his glove and into his skin.

Hoping to leave his troubles behind him, Leon picked up his pace. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. And fast. His pounding heart beat in rhythm with his booted feet that slapped against the tiled floor as he increased his speed. Minutes later, Leon found himself at a balcony overlooking the Rising Falls. He panted heavily, running a hand through his hair. He steadied himself on the railing and looked up to the dark sky, letting the wind blow his brown hair astray.

"Why the hell do I bother?" he whispered angrily, clenching his fist in rage. He would have rather Aerith verbally reject him than run off to another man before he could even confess his feelings. He looked at the rose, whose thorns had pierced his skin painfully. He threw it up and let go of the rose...

...and someone caught it. "Hey Leon," a soft voice greeted. Yuffie cradled the rose carefully, playing with the petals.

"Go away," Leon said dully, not wanting Yuffie to see him at his worst.

Silence. Then, "You know, love is like a rose. It can be such a beautiful thing, or one of the most painful things you've ever touched," Yuffie said thoughtfully, looking at the sky.

Leon hung his head, thinking over what Yuffie had just said. She was right, he realized. How very...un-Yuffie-ish. Since when had Yuffie become so wise? He glanced at her, looking into her opal eyes that reflected the starry night sky. Leon straightened up. "Yuffie, promise me you'll never change," Leon said softly, fixing his eyes on the Rising Falls.

Yuffie focused her gaze on the tall, dark haired man before her. His eyes shone with anxiety. She nodded and said with a cheery smile, "Promise." She stepped closer to Leon and gave the white rose back to him. "Don't throw away your love, Squall. You might need it some day."

Leon didn't have the energy to correct her and took the rose, twirling it between his fingers. Yuffie smiled at him before walking back inside. Leon listened to her footsteps fade away. He exhaled loudly and shot one more desperate look towards the sky. _"Don't throw away your love, Squall. You might need it some day."_ The echo of her words played in his thoughts again. Who else could he give his love to? Two women had already thrown it away.

A sudden idea came to mind. He turned and jogged after Yuffie, hoping to catch up with her. Leon turned down a hall and caught sight of her dark hair. "Yuffie!" he called out gruffly to her retreating back.

Yuffie spun around at the sound of his voice. She waited for him and said, "What is it, Squall-er, Leon?" she mended her sentence at his look of disdain he always wore whenever she called him Squall.

"You forgot this," he said in a husky voice, holding up the white rose.

Yuffie took it, her eyes sparkling with confusion. "But, what--"

"You told me not to throw away my love."

"...And?" Yuffie prompted, utterly confused.

"Just take it already," Leon urged, extending the rose to her. She took it and Leon stalked off again, leaving her speechless.


	2. Perfection

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 2: Perfection

* * *

**

It was well past midnight, and there she sat, in the same chair she was in as she watched Aerith unknowingly break Leon's heart.

Her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, but her overactive mind wouldn't let her sleep. Not just yet. Her fingers toyed with the perfect, soft petals of the elegant ivory rose. The moon hung high in the dark sky; it was nearly three in the morning, and she still couldn't get her thoughts off Leon.

It started out as an infatuation, she supposed. Yuffie was just curious about the man beneath the cruel, sapphire gaze, the strength behind the Gunblade. But the deeper she delved into Leon, the deeper she fell for him. His shining sapphire orbs hid his emotions frighteningly well. The first time she had seen behind the shield was only hours ago, when Leon had poured out his heart to Aerith.

_How could Aerith do that to Leon?_ Yuffie thought angrily. She knew that Aerith cared deeply for Leon, but just as a friend. But Aerith barely even acknowledged his presence as soon as Cloud strolled into the room. And Cloud...he was at the Coliseum for all this time and he just decided to show up now? It had been months since she and Leon had participated in the competitions and ran into Cloud. Yuffie felt her blood boil and clenched her fists. She began shaking uncontrollably and stood up. How could Aerith hurt him like that? After all Leon had done for her? She didn't even apologize for it!

"Yuffie?" a soft, feminine voice called from the doorway of the library.

Yuffie spun around and recognized the figure as Aerith. She cringed inwardly. Aerith was the last person she felt like talking to right now. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing up so late?" Aerith asked, shuffling into the room. She wore a terrycloth robe and fuzzy slippers. Her long hair fell down her back in soft curls and swayed from side to side as she walked over to the couch.

"Nothin much," Yuffie replied, trying to keep her anger in check. She turned away and tried to calm down.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Yuffie nodded. "Mmm." It wasn't a total lie. She really couldn't sleep.

Aerith frowned. Something was wrong. "Same here." She wound a strand of hair around her index finger and sighed. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, why would you think that?" Yuffie asked sarcastically, biting off each word.

"If it has anything to do with today--" Aerith began.

But the time bomb inside of Yuffie went off. "Of _course_ it has to do with today! How could you do that to Leon? How could you just forget about him like that? After all he's done for you?" Yuffie yelled heatedly.

"Yuffie--"

"You know, it sure did take Cloud long enough to get here. Leon and I saw him at the Coliseum while we were there for a tournament. He said he'd leave right after his last battle, but he didn't. I wonder what he could've been doing all those months?" Yuffie tapped her chin in mock thought. "For all we know, he could've been doing any female that walked by!"

Aerith bit her lower lip. No. Yuffie was just saying that to get her angry at Cloud. "Yuffie--"

"How could you play Leon like that? He helped you out in the worst of times, he's been there for you more times than Cloud ever was!"

Silence filled the library. Yuffie's opal eyes were ablaze, and Aerith's emerald gaze was hurt. Yuffie could tell her words had hit home, and she instantly regretted it. _Dammit...me and my big mouth,_ Yuffie thought, mentally kicking herself. She watched Aerith's face contort itself into dejection.

Yuffie cleared her throat uncertainly. "Aerith--"

"Don't. Every word you said was true. Every single bit of it," Aerith whispered sadly.

"No! Don't listen to me; I'm just pissed off about having to deal with a moody Squall all day," Yuffie pleaded. Even though it hurt her to see one of her best friends in such pain that she had inflicted, Yuffie had to admit that it felt good to let all that out. "You shouldn't let me talk to you like that! Yell at me, laugh at me, hit me, something!"

Aerith shook her head and closed her eyes tiredly. "But you're right."

"No, I'm not." Geez, what was with everybody actually listening to her for a change? "Cloud loves you! He did everything he could to make sure he'd find you. He even made a deal with Hades at the Coliseum--"

"He made a deal with the d_evil_?" Aerith asked incredulously, jade eyes wide in shock.

Yuffie mentally kicked herself again. _Stupid, stupid! _she scolded herself. Cloud had told her and Leon only after he had made them promise not to tell Aerith. "Uh, wait!"

Aerith's widened eyes narrowed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Yuffie tried to explain. "You see, there's a very good reason--"

"How could he just waltz in like that and not even tell me that he sold his soul to the devil?" Aerith wondered aloud, a faint blush of anger crossing her cheeks. "Does he not trust me or something?"

"Aerith--" Yuffie tried again.

"I can't believe it. I mean, we've been friends since--"

"Aerith! Listen to me, dammit!" Yuffie cut her off. "He didn't want to tell you because he was afraid you'd run away from him and find someone else to love." She paused for a moment before adding, "Like Squall."

Aerith blinked. "He was afraid...of me?"

"Just don't tell him I told you, all right?" Yuffie grumbled, sinking into a chair adjacent from the one Aerith sat on. Yuffie exhaled loudly, combing her bangs with her fingers. Her voice came out soft and that of a child as she spoke. "I'm not mad at you," she admitted. "It's just that when Leon saw you run to Cloud like that...his eyes..." She couldn't find the words to describe the raw emotion that she'd seen in his eyes.

Aerith cocked her head to the right. "What about his eyes?"

"Even though I've known Leon for practically my whole life, I don't know a single thing about him. I don't know his favorite color, his favorite season, I don't know anything. When I saw him today--yesterday--it was like I was seeing him for the first time. His eyes were filled with so much hurt and I was afraid he'd break down or something. And we all know that Leon just doesn't do breakdowns."

Aerith put her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. "What have I done?"

"His eyes are usually so calm and cold and relaxed...it scared me, Aerith," Yuffie whispered.

"It scared you that Leon is capable of emotions?"

"I don't know. He gives off the impression that he's always under control, no matter what."

"There are some things you can't control," Aerith said wisely. "And I'm sure Leon already knows that."

Yuffie shrugged. "I've never seen him look so vulnerable. It was...unnerving"

Aerith stood up. "It's worse than I thought. I guess I should go talk to him, huh?"

"That would help."

Aerith raised her arms over her head and stretched. "Thanks. G'night, Yuffie."

"See you in the morning," Yuffie said as Aerith exited.

Yuffie groaned loudly before rubbing her pounding temples. She guessed the gift of sleep wouldn't be given to her tonight. _This sucks. Of all the people I choose to obsess over, it's the one guy I'll never be able to have_. Yuffie let her eyes slide shut. Everything was so complicated. How did she let herself fall in love, with Leon of all people? The one that annoyed her to no ends with his lack of personality? The one who constantly reminded her that she was nothing but an annoying little brat? The one who had helped her feed the Dalmations in Traverse Town? The one who had fought alongside her at the Coliseum...

_I give up._ And finally at last her weary mind slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Leon let his Gunblade fall to the floor with a clatter. He wasn't sure how long he'd been down here, training. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He needing something to get his mind off the ache in his heart. Picking up his Gunblade once more, he used it as a cane to support his weight as he got to his feet. Leon unleashed another attack against an imaginary opponent. Slash, parry, dodge, slash, guard, slash, counterattack, slash, and parry.

He stopped suddenly when he sensed a presence in the waterway. _Heartless!_ he thought impulsively. Then, _Wait, the Heartless are gone._ Leon cleared his throat and called out gruffly, "Who's there?"

A timid voice answered him. "How are you doing, Leon?"

Leon felt his stomach wrench into knots. He wanted to run. He didn't feel like he had the strength to face her. Instead he set his face in his trademark scowl to hide his emotions. His eyes narrowed to slits as he growled, "Just peachy."

Aerith stepped out of the shadows. She smiled a half smile of both happiness and sorrow. He'd never been able to resist that smile, but he somehow managed kept a firm frown. "Where to start, where to start..." Aerith murmured, walking closer.

"How about you start with how you led me on like that?" Leon demanded, gripping his Gunblade tightly.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to toy with your feelings. But can you blame me? I was confused. I'm only human."

He mumbled something under his breath and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Aerith noticed this and frowned. "If it makes you feel any better, I stayed up for countless nights thinking if you were the one."

Leon looked up at this.

"And for a long time, I believed you were." She paused, studying his reaction. His eyes stayed the same. Hard and cold.

Leon shook his head and said nothing.

Aerith clucked her tongue impatiently. "I know it's not easy to talk about this, but we have to."

"Well I'm all talked out," Leon said sardonically. "How about you?"

"Leon--"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Aerith. Don't worry about it. I realized that I was chasing the wrong light the entire time."

"Wrong light?" Aerith questioned, raising her eyebrows. _Did he mean who I think he meant?_ she thought. _But he couldn't...I mean, Yuffie?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," he repeated firmly. "And don't apologize for being happy, Aerith. Cloud makes you happy, and seeing you happy makes me happy."

Aerith smiled brightly. "Thanks for taking this well. I was expecting to have a much harder time explaining all this. I really do love you, Leon. You've helped me when I thought all hope was lost. You're a great friend and person, never forget that."

Leon turned away. "It's really late. You should go up to bed, Aerith."

"You should too. There's no need to watch for Heartless anymore, so you can sleep soundly now."

"Whatever," he answered, lifting his Gunblade and letting it rest on his shoulder.

Aerith nodded. Despite the cold answer, she knew that he was actually okay with this. She looked back at him and said, "I really am sorry, Leon. I know that my words can't take the pain away, but I hope you can truly forgive me." Aerith held up a hand to silence him as he opened his mouth. "And don't say that I've been forgiven. I know that you're very good at hiding your emotions."

Leon sighed softly and nodded.

"Sleep well," said Aerith before she made her way from the waterway to the castle.

When the sound of her footsteps faded away, Leon's thoughts drifted to the rose and Yuffie. Why _did_ he give his rose to Yuffie? Did he really care for her as more than a friend? Yuffie had been through a lot with him. She was the first one he told about his love for Aerith. She had seemed kind of skeptical at first, but encouraged him to tell Aerith about his feelings. And so he did. But trouble came walking through that library door and knocked his life off-balance in less than a couple of hours. Cloud always had the worst timing; esterday was no exception.

Leon always thought that he was a level-minded guy that thought well on his feet and handled bad situations to the best of his ability. But yesterday...seeing his second love running into someone else's arms...he just snapped. He couldn't even remember how he got out of the library. All he remembered was watching Aerith snuggle deeper into Cloud's embrace. And although he'd never admit it out loud, it hurt. A lot. He stood on the balcony, wondering if he could ever love again.

That's when Yuffie came to him.

Leon always thought that there was nothing but an annoying brat underneath the bubbly, happy-go-lucky exterior. But the words she had spoken to him last night had touched him in a way he hadn't known possible. She had given him hope. Something that he desperately needed. And hope let him realize that love comes to those who believe in it.

Thus he found himself falling for a girl nearly a decade younger than him.

Leon left the waterway along with his thoughts. He couldn't think anymore. He was just too tired...so tired. It seemed that all the nights he spent in Traverse Town keeping watch had caught up with him. His eyes were bleary with fatigue, and his steps were slow and lethargic. It was all he could do to keep moving. Leon began to use his Gunblade for support as he shuffled down the halls. The world was spinning, and sleep beckoned him. He struggled to keep awake, but he keeled over with a thud, letting the Gunblade fall beside him.

Yuffie heard a faint, "thud!" in the hallway just outside. She jerked awake at the noise, having fallen asleep on the plush couch in the library. Yuffie stood up and raised her arms above her head, stretching each vertebrae of her backbone. She ran a hand through her short dark hair and went to inspect the noise. She opened the library door and let her opal eyes scan the hall. About five feet away lay a limp form with a sword beside it. She took another step and realized it was Leon's limp form that lay on the floor. She hurried over and crouched beside him. "Squall, Squall!" she said, shaking him.

Leon sleepily opened his eyes. "Yuffie?"

"Squall, are you okay?" Yuffie asked worriedly, helping Leon into a sitting position.

"It's Leon," he corrected, groaning as he shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, just got a bit tired while I was walking back from the waterway, that's all."

Yuffie's pink lips dropped into a frown. "How long were you down there?"

"I dunno...since Cloud came back..." Leon said softly. He wished he hadn't remembered anything as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't meet Yuffie's gaze.

"Oh. I, uh, see," Yuffie replied uncertainly. Obviously the Cloud-Aerith thing was still a touchy subject. "Come on, you look dead on your feet; you can lean on me while we walk. I don't think you can make it to your room on your own."

Too sleepy to argue, Leon let Yuffie slip an arm around his waist and guide him down the hall. _For a small girl, she's pretty strong_, he thought lazily as he began to doze off again. They walked in silence, their footsteps and breathing the only sound.

Yuffie's heart was pounding double-time. This was probably the closest she'd ever get to holding Leon in her arms, so she savored the moment. She let her head rest against his chiseled chest and listened to the steady thumping of his heart. He was so warm, unlike the cold persona he used to keep people away from him. Shivers ran up and down her spine when she felt Leon sling an arm around her shoulders. She fought the burning blush that swept up her neck. For a brief moment, it was like time had been suspended and that they were the only two in the world.

_But all good things must come to an end_, Yuffie thought with an almost inaudible sigh, keyword being almost. "Are you okay?" Leon asked quietly, having heard her sigh.

"Huh?" Yuffie was jolted out of her thoughts. "Me? Oh, um, yeah. Just a little tired. It is late you know," she answered quickly. They turned a corner and came to a stop. Yuffie cleared her throat and said, "Well, here we are."

Leon dropped his arm from her shoulders and gave a tiny smile of gratitude. "Thanks. I'll just..." Leon began to fall over, eyes drooping shut. Yuffie caught him around the middle and steadied him.

Yuffie shook her head and laughed gently. "Here, I'll help you." Yuffie opened the door and led Leon to his large king-sized bed. She helped Leon out of his jacket and shoes, and fluffed the pillows for him.

_Black silk sheets. How fitting_, Yuffie thought with a small smile. Leon fell onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Yuffie pulled the covers over him, and was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue. That's when she remembered that she had only gotten about twenty minutes of sleep. Her eyelids began to close and her consciousness began to fade.

Yuffie gave her head a firm shake. _C'mon, Yuffie_, she told herself. _Stay awake long enough to at least make it out of Squall's room_. She tiptoed to the door, making sure she didn't wake Leon. "Sleep well, Squall," Yuffie whispered before shutting the door.

"It's Leon," he muttered, letting his eyelids droop shut.

Yuffie walked down the hall with a slight quirk in her step. She was exhausted, but holding Leon in her arms for a moment left her with a strange sort of energy. Sure, Squall had his faults, such as his lack of personality and uncanny way of hurting people, but nobody's perfect. _Nobody's perfect. Well, at least until you fall in love with them_, she thought with a wide smile.


	3. Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 3: Sleep, Perchance to Dream

* * *

**

Yuffie ventured towards her room, ready to collapse if she didn't get there soon. She mentally cursed the long, winding hallways that distanced their rooms. Her thoughts wandered again to Aerith and Cloud. She was angry with herself for giving Aerith such a hard time. Yuffie had already known long ago that Aerith and Cloud were meant to be together. But Cloud was gone for so long, and Aerith was so miserable...Leon seemed like the only one worthy enough to fill Cloud's spot and pull Aerith out of her slump. But in the end, Aerith wasn't ready for anyone to take Cloud's place. Yuffie guessed it was a good thing Cloud had shown up. Otherwise, Aerith would've had to break the news to Leon herself. And that would have been more painful to watch than Leon breaking down, Yuffie decided.

A rustle of some sort of clothing told Yuffie that she wasn't alone. She spun around sharply and saw nothing. Frowning slightly, she turned around to continue walking. She shrieked loudly as she saw a shadowy figure before her, hands going to her pockets for a shuriken.

"Shhh! You'll wake up the whole castle," Cloud hissed, grabbing her shoulder firmly.

"Oww! You're hurting me," Yuffie cried out.

Cloud loosened his grip. "What're you doing up so late?" he queried, flicking his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Squall's room."

Pause. "What?" Perhaps he hadn't heard correctly...

Yuffie blushed immediately. "Ok...that definitely didn't come out right. I meant to say I was in there with him when he fell asleep."

Cloud raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Gawd, you have a dirty mind! I helped him into bed, that's all." Yuffie thought over what she said for a moment and sighed loudly when Cloud gave her another weird look. "Just forget it!" she said, throwing up her hands in defeat. Yuffie let a smile cross her face. "You know, I haven't talked to you in such a long time. I really missed you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Uh-Yuffie-I-can't-breathe!" Cloud said between strangled breaths.

"Oops. Sorry," Yuffie apologized.

"Have you seen Aerith?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Well, I talked to her in the library, and then she went down to the waterway to talk to Leon." She gasped as she remembered something. "Uh, Cloud, about Aerith...well you see, when I was talking to her--"

"Cloud! I've been looking for you everywhere," Aerith called down the hall, striding quickly over to him and Yuffie. Her cheeks were ablaze with anger.

"Too late. Cloud, run while you still can," Yuffie muttered to him out of the corner of her mouth. "If you run fast enough, you might make it."

"What are you talking--" but he was cut off.

"How long have I known you? How dare you think something as little as selling your soul to Hades to find me would stop me from loving you?" Aerith demanded.

Yuffie almost laughed at Aerith's expression until Cloud glared murderously at her.

"Erm...I guess I should've told you that some things...slipped out," Yuffie explained looking between an angry Aerith and a bewildered Cloud.

"Aerith, give me a chance to explain," Cloud pleaded. It was very amusing, watching a fully trained soldier cowering before a harmless looking woman. Yuffie had to stifle her giggles.

"Uh, well then. It looks like you two are having a lover's spat. I'd better be on my way," Yuffie said hurriedly, walking away as quickly as she could without actually running.

Aerith flushed slightly at Yuffie's comment. She shook her head and shot Yuffie a look. "Oh, shut up."

Yuffie grinned and turned into another hallway, her footsteps echoing quietly.

_Coward. Some ninja she is_, Cloud thought to himself, glowering at Yuffie's back as she fled.

"Cloud, I thought you knew me better than that," Aerith said softly, the angry blush leaving her cheeks.

"Aerith, it's been quite a long time since we've last seen each other. How could I not think that you'd forget about me?" _And find someone else to love?_ he mentally added.

"You promised. And I know you would never break a promise," Aerith said firmly.

Cloud looked down at her. Aerith's vibrant green eyes and flowing chestnut hair glinted in the dim moonlight. Her slim, curvy figure was hidden beneath the terrycloth robe she wore. He couldn't help but fall in love all over again. "God, I've missed you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist securely and breathing in her floral scent.

Aerith was slightly shocked at his actions. "So have I, Cloud." She was surprised to see such a softer side of Cloud. It was downright endearing. Aerith looked up into Cloud's eyes. They were a sharp, icy blue and warmed with a few flecks of gold. Aerith found herself drowning in his gaze. So many emotions were running through her head at the moment, she wasn't quite sure if what happened next was just a dream or reality.

Next thing Aerith knew, his lips met hers in a chaste yet meaningful kiss.

* * *

Yuffie awoke to the sun shining in her face. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She yawned, remembering the night's previous events. "Maybe it was all just a dream," she said to herself. Then she saw the rose sitting on her bedside table. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream." She looked at her clock, which flashed 11:41AM. Yuffie sighed and fell back on her pillows. She'd slept in. Again. Yuffie rolled to the edge of her bed and stood up. She walked to her dresser and looked at the mirror.

Would Leon ever return her feelings? Would he ever see her as more than a little kid? He definitely wouldn't, the way she acted now. Sure, she knew she annoyed Leon. It was fun. But he would never see her as anything but a little runt if she didn't stop acting and looking like one. Yuffie sighed again as she opened a drawer. She pulled out a dress Aerith had given her when she had outgrown it. Yuffie pulled off her nightclothes and put on the dress. She walked to her closet and fished around for a pair of sandals she had bought while shopping with Aerith back in Traverse Town. Standing in front of the mirror, she studied her reflection. The dress made her look considerably older. It accented her practically nonexistent curves. But she did notice that the sandals made her look taller.

Yuffie smiled and picked up her brush. She pulled it through her short, thick hair, humming idly. Yuffie removed the headband she always wore and sighed once more, but this time happily.

Cloud sipped lightly on his coffee. His eyes trailed along Aerith's graceful figure as she moved about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She whistled a little tune as she worked, a few strands of her long brown hair falling into her emerald eyes.

Aerith felt Cloud's intense gaze upon her as she hustled around the kitchen. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she did. She blew away some hair with an upturned lip, trying to keep the blush from crossing her cheeks. Trying to seem nonchalant as possible, she looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at him. He set down his mug and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The two stood there in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company.

The moment was ruined when a figure burst into the kitchen, fell face first, and let loose a colorful string of words. "Owww...shit," a voice cursed. "Whose idea was it to put that damn bump in the tile?"

Aerith gasped. "Yuffie? Are you okay?" She walked over to the fallen Yuffie and lent a hand.

"Fine," Yuffie mumbled, limping over to an empty kitchen chair.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Cloud asked, eyeing her outfit. "No wonder you fell flat on your face."

Aerith rose her eyebrows. "I thought you'd never wear a dress until you got married," she commented.

Yuffie shrugged. "Yeah, well, things change."

"Why in the world are you wearing a dress?" Aerith exclaimed, setting a plate of food in front of Yuffie. "And high heeled sandals at that?"

Yuffie shrugged again and picked up her fork. "I dunno. The Heartless are gone, there's no need to dress like I'm ready for combat anymore."

"But that's not the real reason, is it?" Cloud stated rather than asked.

"Let's just say I got tired of being seen as a little girl all the time."

It was then that Leon decided to waltz into the room. He yawned and said, "Good morning," in mid-yawn.

Cloud nodded, taking another sip from his mug.

"Sleep well?" Aerith asked, setting another plate on the table.

Leon felt a horrible lurch in his stomach when he saw both Cloud and Aerith in the kitchen. For a moment he'd thought that last night had been a dream. He regained his composure and nodded curtly. Leon began to take a seat but stopped when he spotted Yuffie.

Yuffie averted her eyes from Leon's and stared at her food. She picked at it, taking little bites. She desperately fought the red that crept up her neck. "Morning," she replied, not looking up.

Leon ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuffie snapped.

Leon inwardly cringed. It wasn't like Yuffie to be snappish. She was usually unnecessarily cheery. "Why the sudden change?"

"I just wanted to try something new, that's all," she answered, still not looking at him.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "That's not what--OW!" he hissed when Yuffie kicked his shin beneath the table.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Really," Yuffie nodded and kept eating.

Leon knew she wasn't telling him something. Cloud was glowering at her, and Aerith was giving her a questioning look. "Okay, is there something going on that I should be aware of?"

The three looked at Leon and said, "No!" at once.

Leon raised an eyebrow again. Something was up. And he'd get to the bottom of it.

Yuffie couldn't get out of the kitchen fast enough. She had nearly wolfed down her food just to get out of there. Leon was sitting next to her, and his knee brushed against hers when he'd sat down. It had taken her all her willpower not to blush throughout breakfast. She felt like melting when he asked her if she had any interesting dreams. Dreaming about your friend who sees you as nothing but a little girl usually isn't something you discuss over breakfast. Yuffie hadn't glanced at Leon at all, for fear she might do something stupid. _Like wearing these damn sandals!_ she thought, wincing. Her feet were killing her. She didn't know how Aerith wore these kinds of shoes! But if it meant getting Leon's attention, then she was willing to do it.

Yuffie rounded a corner and started up the stairs. She figured she might as well go find Cid and bug him. He at least put up with her, and even helped her out sometimes. _He should be around here somewhere_, Yuffie thought, increasing her pace. With a yelp, she lost her balance and began to fall. Yuffie cried out and flailed her arms wildly to regain her balance. She found a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and steadying her.

"I ask again, why are you wearing those sandals?" Leon asked. "Aren't you afraid to break your ankles or something?"

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat as her heartbeat raced. The feel of his arms wrapped so tightly around her was making her feel lightheaded. She managed not to blush furiously. "I told you, I just wanted a change! Something different," she lied through her teeth.

Disgusted, Leon let go of her waist and gave her a solemn look. "You promised never to change, Yuffie. I never thought you as a person to go back on your word." He scowled and turned his back on her.

"I didn't!" Yuffie insisted.

"Then tell me why you broke your promise."

Yuffie's mouth worked noiselessly. What was she supposed to say? "Oh, Leon, I'm in love with you and I wore this outfit to get your attention"? That' wouldn't go over very nicely. Yuffie exhaled. "Leon, don't do this. I haven't changed! Look, I'm still the same annoying person I was yesterday."

Leon shook his head, frustrated. "No you're not," he said, still not facing her. "Whenever you're ready to tell me the real reason you've changed, I'll be here," Leon said before he stalked off down the corridor.

"Dammit!" Yuffie cursed as she watched him disappear. _And men say women are complicated_, she thought wryly, continuing her search for Cid.


	4. Friendly Spar

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 4: Friendly Spar

* * *

**

Leon headed for the Rising Falls. It was his favorite place in all of Hollow Bastion. The steady pounding of the ice pacified his thoughts. He usually went there to be alone. A lot of people avoided the area since it was believed that the ice was thin and would break at any moment. Leon thought this was just as good anyway, since it allowed him to be alone and think.

Life couldn't be any more complicated. He was falling for a girl almost ten years younger than him, his heart was torn into pieces, he hadn't spoken to Cloud since they teamed up in the Coliseum, Yuffie was acting snappish and strange, and through it all, Aerith somehow managed to keep a smile on her face. Leon let the wind caress his flushed face. Had Yuffie changed just to get his attention? Damn, he just couldn't seem to get that girl of his mind these days. Yuffie had some weird affect on him. Ever since that night when Cloud had returned, he couldn't bring himself to scowl at her for no reason. He couldn't get her words out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. He supposed he was just grateful for her gift of hope. Or maybe, it was something much more than gratefulness.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on.

"Come here often?" a clear, deep voice asked, followed by the clunk of booted footsteps.

Leon cringed. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone, let alone Cloud of all people. "What do you want?" he said a little more forcefully than he meant to.

Cloud stepped closer, his many chains and belts clinking as he did. "Aerith told me what happened," he said simply.

Leon tore his gaze away from Cloud. He lifted his eyes to the dreary sky. "Oh?" Leon arched an eyebrow in response.

"Yeah."

Pause. "...what do you want?"

Cloud cocked his head to the right. "I was here to ask for a friendly spar."

"Friendly spar. That's an oxymoron, don't you think? In order to be friendly, you must be friends, or at least on speaking terms."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "Still a bit bitter I see."

Leon could feel himself losing his grip on his temper. "I was there for Aerith more times than you ever were." He unsheathed his Gunblade and let it rest on his shoulder. "But they say love is blind. And in this case it's true. What it is Aerith sees in you, I don't know. Love is crazy like that sometimes."

Cloud took out his own large sword. Leon vaguely wondered how he lugged that giant thing around. "Still up for that friendly spar?" Cloud asked again, gripping the hilt of his sword firmly.

"Why not? I could always use a good fight," Leon agreed, holding his Gunblade with both hands.

* * *

"Cid? You up here?" Yuffie called, pushing his bedroom door open.

"Yeah," came Cid's distracted answer. He stood by the window, peering through a telescope.

What? No unnecessary cursing? No "What the hell are you doing here"? What happened to the Cid she knew and loved? Yuffie crossed the room and stood by him. "Cid? What's up?" she asked. "Someone flushed your cigarettes down the toilet again or something?"

He pointed out the window towards the Rising Falls in the east. "They're gonna kill each other," he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked, confused.

"Look!" Cid said, moving aside so Yuffie could look through his telescope.

Yuffie bent forward and put her face to the telescope. She turned the knob on the left of the telescope to focus it. Yuffie gasped. Cloud and Leon were engaged in battle. And judging by the way they swung their weapons around, it seemed like the were ready to hurt...or kill. "Holy crap!"

Cid sighed. "Damn kids these days...don't know how to solve their problems without killing each other. Will you four ever grow up?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Probably not," she answered, rushing out of the room. "Why would I want to grow up and become old and cranky like you?" Yuffie called over her shoulder.

"Dammit, Yuffie!" Cid yelled.

Yuffie grinned inwardly. The Cid she knew was back. Mission accomplished. But now she had another problem to take care of. She took off towards the castle gates as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Aerith was nearly knocked over in the hall by a running figure. "What the...?" she muttered before she realized that the figure was Yuffie. "Yuffie? Where are you running to?"

Yuffie came to a halt. "Squall and Cloud are about to kill each other down by the Rising Falls," she said breathlessly. "Come on!" she urged, pulling Aerith along with her.

Yuffie let go of Aerith's wrist and pulled ahead. she silently prayed.

The two made it out of the castle and were sprinting down the path as quickly as they could. They could see the forms of both Leon and Cloud in the distance. They could also see the cuts and bruises that covered both men. They were breathing heavily and held their weapons in a ready position. Their eyes were flaming with aggression.

"Leon! Cloud!" Yuffie yelled, waving her arms above her head as she neared. "You guys, stop it!"

They either seemed to ignore her or just didn't hear her. They continued to stare each other down with blazing eyes. Sapphire met cerulean.

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled louder this time.

Leon's head jerked up as he heard his name. "Yuffie?" he wondered aloud. He didn't see Cloud lifting his sword high above his head...

Yuffie gasped, feeling her heart stop. "Look out!"

Leon moved his head to the side just as Cloud's sword came down on him. It missed his head by inches, but sunk into the flesh where his neck and shoulder met. He cursed angrily, feeling the sting of blood. Recovering quickly, Leon swung his Gunblade around with grace and speed. It connected with Cloud's side and cut between his ribs.

Cloud inhaled sharply and clutched at the wound as the pain numbed his side, caught off-guard.

Leon bit his tongue, focusing on not crying out. The pain was almost unbearable. His vision began to grow hazy. He heard Cloud's boots click as he advanced on him, he heard Cloud's sword whooshing through the air, and he awaited the pain that would send him reeling into unconsciousness.

...but the pain never came. Instead, a high-pitched shriek from Aerith and a blood-curling scream from Yuffie filled his ears. He looked up in time to catch Yuffie's falling body. He cradled her limp form in his arms. A trail of blood leaked from a large wound between her shoulder and collarbone. Yuffie's face was contorted in pain and tears built up in her amethyst eyes. Behind the tears, Leon could see terror anchoring itself in her. He couldn't believe she had taken the hit for him. And judging by her reaction, she couldn't believe it either.

"Yuffie! Oh my God, Yuffie," Aerith said worriedly as she came to a stop, panting.

Yuffie scrunched her eyes shut. She couldn't let Leon see her cry. Her entire body was trembling with both hurt and adrenaline. "God, it hurts so much," she whimpered, struggling to get up.

"Leon, help me get Yuffie to the Hospital Wing, now. Cloud, you go find the nearest nurse in town," Aerith instructed, taking a few potions from a satchel.

Leon lifted Yuffie in his arms and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Aerith opened a potion. "Here, Yuffie. Drink," she commanded.

Yuffie took the potion and downed it quickly, a bitter taste snaking itself down her throat. She immediately began to feel its healing effects. She looked at Cloud, who let his sword clatter to the ground. "Cloud, it's not your fault. I should've known better than to dive into the middle of a fight. I have to learn how to think before I act."

Cloud shook his head slowly, still trying to comprehend the fact that he nearly stabbed one of his closest friends. All because he'd lost control.

Leon met Cloud's gaze before took off towards the castle with Yuffie in his arms. Aerith gave Cloud a sympathetic look. "Hurry. Yuffie needs medical help. Magic and potions can only do so much," Aerith said quietly.

Picking up his sword, Cloud looked in the direction of the small town Aerith spoke of. He nodded determinedly. "All right. I won't let you down," he said before darting towards the path that led to town.

Aerith watched him go. "I know you won't," she whispered to his retreating back, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Yuffie couldn't tell if she was unconscious or conscious between the time that they reached the hospital wing and the time she was healed. It was like she was floating in a mist of darkness. Her vision was blurry at the edges from what she guessed was loss of blood. Her head was pounding, and her injury was shooting bolts of pain throughout her entire body.

Leon gently put her on a bed, and Aerith immediately cast a healing spell to get rid of the blood. "Will she be all right?" Leon queried, holding his own gash with his hand.

Aerith began to clean the wound with a cotton ball drenched with peroxide. She didn't answer right away. Her emerald eyes looked up at Leon. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Yuffie heard Leon's breathing come out haggard. "Isn't there some magic or medicine?" His voice sounded choked with emotion.

Aerith shrugged. "Curaga will keep her going for only so long. I can stop an infection, but if she doesn't stop bleeding soon, she could die from loss of blood," Aerith explained gently while dabbing at Yuffie's wound with a sort of lotion. "Hopefully these antibiotics will work."

Leon began to pace, his many belts and chains clinking as he did. "Why didn't you stop her or something?" he demanded.

Aerith sighed. "Stopping Yuffie is like stopping a wave," she commented.

"Cloud had better come with that nurse soon," Leon growled, clenching his fists as he paced.

"He will. Cloud never goes back on his word," Aerith said firmly.

"I hope you're right, Aerith."

Aerith lowered her head. "Me too," she said, inaudible to Leon's ears. She sighed softly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "That should keep her stable until Cloud comes back."

Leon sat in a chair and held his head in his hands. He finally became aware of the pain in his shoulder. He hissed through clenched teeth.

Aerith looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Leon didn't look up. "Fine," he answered curtly.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" she stated rather than asked as she walked up to him.

Leon still didn't meet her gaze. "Just a little cut. Nothing to worry about or anything. Besides, Yuffie needs more help than I do."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Aerith concentrated and healed his wound with a Cure spell. "You're lucky he didn't hit any crucial veins."

Leon lifted his cobalt eyes to Aerith's bright green ones. "I can't stop thinking about her, Aerith."

Aerith was taken by surprise. "Who?"

"Yuffie."

Yuffie heard her name and her ears perked up. She managed to open one bleary eye and glance in Leon and Aerith's direction.

"That night Cloud came back..." his voice began to crack, but he cleared his throat and continued. "She comforted me. I can't get her words out of my head. I can't get _her_ out of my head!" His voice began to rise. "I can't stop thinking about her, no matter what I do or what I say. There's nothing I can do to keep my mind off her."

Yuffie struggled to lift her hand to her cheek. She pinched it and grimaced. No, she definitely wasn't dreaming. Did that mean that Leon shared her feelings? She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and let them slide shut. Yuffie finally gave into the darkness that beckoned her to unconsciousness.


	5. While You Were Sleeping

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 5: While You Were Sleeping  
**

**

* * *

**  
Aerith twirled a wisp of her honey-colored hair around her index finger. She always did that when she was worried or nervous. And lately, she had been doing a lot of worrying. She couldn't find the words to comfort Leon. "Leon, have you considered telling Yuffie about this and not me?" Aerith asked. 

Leon stood up and began to pace. "Do you realize how dumb that would be? 'Yuffie, I can't stop thinking you about ever since Cloud came back. I just thought I'd tell you'," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Aerith sighed. "I really don't know what to tell you. Follow your heart."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," he grumbled.

"I'm just trying to help," she replied impatiently. Her eyes landed on Yuffie's unconscious form once more. Yuffie's dress was wrinkled and her sandals lay on the floor at the foot of her bed. Aerith furrowed her brow. "Hey, did you ever find out why Yuffie changed her style all of a sudden?"

Leon stopped walking. "No. I couldn't get it out of her. She claimed she 'wanted a change'." He paused before asking, "Why?"

"I think I have a bit of an idea why Yuffie's been acting so strange lately."

"Really?"

Aerith nodded. "But I can't tell you, well, not until I'm a little more certain about this."

Leon groaned. He felt the migraine returning with full power. He held a hand to his forehead and rubbed it gingerly.

"Why were you guys fighting like that anyway? That wasn't a spar; more like a battle of life-or-death," Aerith commented. "What got you both so ticked off?"

Leon stopped pacing and plopped himself back into his chair beside Yuffie's bed. He looked at Yuffie, who still lay unconscious, then at Aerith, who was leaning forward, trying to hold his gaze. He looked at the floor and began tracing a pattern in the tile with the toe of his shoe. "Nothing really...just showing off, I guess."

Aerith wasn't convinced. "Leon, you should know better than to lie to me. That mask may fool other people, but it doesn't fool me."

Leon still refused to meet her eyes. "You told him," he said softly.

"Told him what?"

"About me...you, us."

Aerith shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, I, uh, see. And how did this trigger a lethal battle?"

"You wouldn't understand," he spat harshly.

"Try me."

"Not once, but twice, I've lost the girl to the other guy. The 'hero' or the 'good guy', if you will. It's hell, sitting next to the person you want so badly, but can never have."

Aerith was shocked by his words. It was then she realized that there was so much that Leon never told anyone. "Leon--"

He held up a hand. "Don't. Things will just get more confusing."

"But I can't do this. I'm the only thing standing between you and Cloud from tearing each other limb from limb. It doesn't have to be like that if you both could just forgive each other."

"Forgive each other? This isn't something you get over in a few days."

"You have no idea what it feels like being caught in the middle. I can't be the messenger. If you guys can't forgive each other for the sake of communication, at least do it for me."

Leon didn't answer. He let his gaze settle on Yuffie again. Even when she was unconscious, she seemed to radiate a kind of aura no one else had. Her smiles were the kinds that made your day brighter; her personality never failed to make you smile. Yuffie had an inner beauty that melted the edges of his cold heart. It seemed he had been chasing the wrong light all along. It had been standing right in front of him the entire time, waiting to be noticed.

How could he not have seen it?

Leon let out a strangled moan of exasperation. "It's because of me Yuffie's been acting like this, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to get my attention, doesn't she?"

Aerith looked thoughtfully at Yuffie, then back to Leon. She nodded and said, "I was thinking along those same lines also. It seems to me Yuffie has a slight, er, crush on you. Which explains why she wouldn't look up from her plate all breakfast and was unusually quiet."

"That's...a problem. I don't think I can ever bring myself to feeling like that aboutanyone. At least, not anytime soon."

Aerith nodded. She knew that feeling all too well. "Do me a favor?"

"Okay."

"Don't lead her on."

_Like you did to me? _The thought ran through his head bitterly. Leon nodded and let his eyes slide shut. He vaguely wondered if and when anything would go right in his life for once. And he vaguely realized that it probably wouldn't. His hands unconsciously clenched themselves into fists. If the Heartless had never taken over Hollow Bastion, if Ansem hadn't tried to exploit the powers of the darkness, if he had never lost Rinoa in the first place, none of this would be happening. He was never a touchy feely person who shared his thoughts and emotions. After losing Rinoa, Leon found that it was hard to open up to the world when the world was closed. So he became stoic, "The Rock-with-no-personality," Yuffie sometimes joked. Ah, Yuffie. She always somehow invaded his thoughts.

Leon started as the Infirmary door burst open. Cloud rushed into the room, followed by an old woman that Leon guessed was the nurse. "What took you so long?" he heard himself ask.

"Got lost in the halls," was Cloud's curt reply.

The nurse hurried over to Yuffie and began to treat her wound. "This is why little girls shouldn't be playing with weapons," the nurse muttered to herself. "Swords were not made for children."

Aerith hoped that Yuffie was still asleep. Otherwise Yuffie would throw a tantrum and throw her shrukiens at the old woman until old woman apologized for calling her a "little girl". Aerith smiled at the thought, chuckling quietly.

Meanwhile, Leon was glaring suspciously at Cloud. He knew Cloud was lying. The four of them knew the castle like the back of their hands. That's when Leon noticed Cloud clutching his side and trembling violently. His mako-tinted eyes were filled with pain, and blood seeped through his fingers. "Aerith, Cloud's hurt," Leon informed. After looking at him a bit more closely, he added, "I'm surprised he made it back at all."

Aerith rushed over to Cloud. "What's wrong?"

Cloud glared at Leon. "Nothing. I'll be okay."

"'Nothing'? You're bleeding!" Aerith exclaimed.

"You're not gonna leave here without her trying to help you," Leon said. "So you might as well give up now."

Aerith gingerly touched the injury. It was going to take advanced magic for her to cure this, and she hadn't used such magic in a long time. Maybe she should just bandage it and hope for the best..."OW!" Cloud howled. "What the hell are you doing? That hurt," he complained.

"Quit complaining," Aerith replied, gathering mental strength to perform magic. She closed her eyes and began the healing spell.

Cloud felt a sort of tingling sensation numb his body. It was warm and reassuring, and it stopped the agonizing pain from shooting up and down his spine. He felt his ribs start to mend itself. Cloud sighed softly and shut his eyes. Suddenly, the tingling sensation stopped. Cloud opened his eyes and saw Aerith breathing heavily. Sweat had begun to bead up on her forehead as she breathed deeply. "Aerith?" Cloud asked tentatively. When she didn't answer, he took her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Aerith!" he called, louder this time.

"I thought I could heal you," Aerith answered, her voice hardly above a whisper. Her knees were weak and shaky, and Aerith found it hard just to keep her eyes open.

Leon frowned. "Advanced magic? You haven't done that in years! Every time you attempted it, you wound up in the Infirmary for days."

"I thought I could do it..." she trailed off as her knees gave out.

Cloud caught her and helped her into a chair. "You could've killed yourself!"

"But you needed help--"

"But nothing. I'm gonna be all right. A little sore for the next week, but fine nonetheless. Leon packs quite a punch." Cloud looked at the russet haired man with those mysterious sapphire orbs. He sighed quietly. "Leon--"

"Whatever. You don't need to apologize," Leon interrupted, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. "I'm no more or less guilty than you are."

Cloud nodded, and an unspoken agreement was made between the two men. "So no more beating each other up?" Aerith asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well..." Leon's voice trailed off.

"For now," Cloud finished, grinning slightly at Leon.

Things could've been worse, Leon realized. He was on speaking terms with one of his closest friends, he had finally forgiven Aerith, and at last he had a bit of peace, even if it was just until Yuffie woke up.

"You _witch_! I wonder why they would even call you a nurse! A nurse is someone who helps people, not impairs them for life!"

"Why, if you weren't injured--"

"I'd slit your throat!" Yuffie cut in, her anger increasing by the second.

There goes my peace, Leon thought sourly. It had lasted a few, precious seconds, but life would lose its spark if everything were always peaceful. Leon, Cloud, and Aerith shared a smile. Yuffie was awake.


	6. Mirror Mirror Lie to Me

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 6: Mirror Mirror Lie to Me**

* * *

Yuffie's head was throbbing painfully. She had been jolted out of a peaceful slumber by an old woman who had decided that poking at the wound and prodding it would make it heal. Yuffie sat in a stony silence as the old woman bandaged her up.

"There! Finished," said the nurse. "You ought to be more grateful, girl." She shook her head. "Kids these days, no manners whatsoever..."

"Grateful for causing me more pain?" Yuffie retorted.

"See if I'll ever come to your aid again!" the nurse yelled over her shoulder as she left the castle in a huff, her long dress swishing out behind her.

"See if I go to your funeral!" Yuffie yelled back as the Infirmary door slammed shut.

Aerith carefully approached her, followed by a timid Leon and Cloud. "How are you feeling?" Aerith asked brightly.

Yuffie fell back on her pillows and winced. Moving around didn't seem like a good idea just yet. "Like shit," was her spiteful answer.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie," Cloud apologized. "I was just so caught up in fighting, I didn't see you coming."

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. I should know better than to go charging into battle like that," Yuffie replied.

Leon remained silent. Aerith's words echoed in his head. So he tried not to give her any special attention. If Yuffie was as perceptive Aerith made her out to be, hopefully Yuffie would get the hint and back off.

"Oh Silent One, would you grace us with the honor of a word of wisdom?" Yuffie said to Leon, who hadn't said a word to her.

Leon shrugged lazily. "You're okay."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Would you like to state the obvious for another twenty points?"

Leon cringed inwardly. It wasn't like Yuffie to be so sarcastic. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Why don't you try, 'Yuffie, feeling better?', or, 'You'll be back on your feet in no time, Yuffie', or, 'Thanks for taking the hit for me, otherwise I'd be the one in the hospital, not you'."

So she had taken the hit for him. Well, that confirmed his suspicions of Yuffie's behavior. "Or maybe, 'You really ought to shut that huge mouth of yours. The nurse said too much excitement won't allow your injury to heal properly'," Leon shot back, a bit annoyed. She wanted sarcasm? Fine.

Yuffie was taken aback for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him. "It wouldn't kill you to show a bit of human emotion from time to time."

"Emotion? Jumping around like a hormone-crazed teenage brat is emotion?" Leon scoffed. "I think I'd rather be emotionless, then."

Yuffie looked as if she had just been slapped across the face. Without thinking, her hand lashed out and smacked him across the face.

Leon hadn't realized that he'd been hit until Aerith gasped and Cloud scolded Yuffie for hitting Leon, launching into a lecture about hitting people. Leon lifted a hand to his burning cheek. Yep, Yuffie wasn't the same annoying seven-year-old girl he'd known all those years ago. He glared daggers at Yuffie, and he was surprised to see her glowering back at him with just as much anger.

Leon turned his back on her and stormed out of the Infirmary. He didn't notice the tears well up in Yuffie's eyes.

Yuffie watched him go, only half listening to Cloud berate her for acting like a nine-year old. She didn't care. Leon had pissed her off. He had gone too far this time. She wasn't going to sit around and let her feelings get trampled on. She winced as the door slammed shut, causing the walls to shudder. Yuffie rolled over so that she was no longer facing Cloud and Aerith. She buried her head in her pillow and allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. _I wake up after nearly being shis-kabobbed by Cloud to Leon insulting me_, she thought cynically. _I just can't catch a break._

Hours later, Yuffie roamed the halls aimlessly. She wore a button down teal shirt, a pair of navy shorts, and her treasured headband again, deciding that it was a part of her past that couldn't be forgotten. Due to her injury, Aerith thought it best if Yuffie wore a shirt that didn't require much movement to put on. Her left arm was set in a sling to keep her from moving her injured shoulder too much.

She hadn't seen Leon since earlier that morning. She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help but throw a few insults his way. Truthfully, she hadn't meant to snap at him like that, but she had had enough. She was sick of the games. She wanted to know if Leon returned her feelings or not. She was tired of living in suspense.

"Hey kid. How're you feelin'?"

Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts. Cid stood a few feet away from her. She smiled. "A lot better, thanks."

Cid nodded and walked closer. "Cloud told me what happened."

Yuffie sighed. She didn't want to relive the memories of what happened earlier that day. "Yeah, well, I was stupid, jumping into the middle of a fight--"

"About you and Leon," Cid interrupted.

Her heart sank. "Oh."

Cid took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the floor, snuffing it out with the toe of his booted foot. "Somethin' you wanna tell me?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, not really."

Cid shrugged. "If you say so," he replied in a I-know-something-you-don't-know tone.

"Dammit, Cid, what is it?" Yuffie demanded. "Obviously there's somethin going on that you don't want to tell me?"

Cid shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "Nothin'."

"Nothing? Nothing!" Yuffie's voice came out shrilly.

"Yep, that's right." Cid patted her shoulder.

"OW!" Yuffie hissed. "That's my bad shoulder!"

Cid withdrew his hand sharply and smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

Yuffie clenched her teeth and willed the pain away. "Old fart..." she muttered angrily.

"Hey, don't go bitchin' at me just because you were stupid enough to jump in the way of Cloud's blade," Cid said warningly.

Yuffie glared at him. "Shut up," she said bitterly, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Whatever. Anyways, Cloud was lookin' for you. He needs your help to renovate the library roof."

"How does he expect me to do that with a fucked up shoulder?" Yuffie demanded.

"Language!" Cid said sharply.

"Language? You're not one to talk about language, Cid," Yuffie laughed.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess I'll go find Cloud, or something," Yuffie sighed.

"You do that."

"See you around, old man" said Yuffie as she walked away, heading for the staircase. As she made her way to the library, she let her thoughts wander. She had changed a lot since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Before they had returned to Traverse Town, when it had just been her, Cid, Aerith, and Leon, she never let anything--even Squall--spoil her perky moods. And even when she was annoyed with Leon, Yuffie would just annoy him back.

The day they had returned to Hollow Bastion for the first time in years, Yuffie saw a different side of Leon. His eyes shone with regret as they saw the remains of their home, their past. The castle was destroyed, and so were their memories, or what was left of them, anyway. It seemed almost impossible to rebuild their lives and restore Hollow Bastion to its former glory. But they still took on the challenge; the four simply couldn't let go of their pasts.

Yuffie's thoughts came to a crashing halt as she rammed into what felt like a concrete wall. She tumbled backwards and landed with a thud on her back. Her shoulder throbbed with pain, and a piercing twinge shot down her spine. She moaned softly, biting the inside of her cheek to stifle her cries. "Ow..."

"When I say that you're hard headed, I never realized just how hard headed you really were," said a deep, male voice that echoed her pain.

Yuffie struggled into a sitting position. Leon sat sprawled across the tiled floor a few feet away from her. He was rubbing the back of his head gingerly. He tried to catch her gaze, but Yuffie looked away. She scrambled to her feet. "Sorry," she mumbled, running a hand through her short hair.

Leon climbed to his feet and stared down at Yuffie, who still refused to meet his gaze. "Watch where you're going next time before you kill someone, all right?" he said gruffly.

She nodded silently, not trusting her voice. She lowered her gaze to the floor as he walked around her and down the hall without looking back at her. Yuffie watched him go for the second time that day.

Leon felt Yuffie's eyes on him as he walked away. Yuffie was a mystery to him. She was no longer the little girl that used to constantly call him "Squally" to get on his nerves. No. She had definitely changed in the past few years, and Leon had just realized how much she had grown. Ever since they had returned to Hollow Bastion, Yuffie had taken on a cynical, depressing attitude that clashed with her happy-go-lucky spirit. Her mood swings became more frequent, and she hadn't called him Squall all day. This worried him. One minute she was annoying him, the next she was annoyed at him.

He didn't understand her at all.


	7. Next Branch Up

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 7: Next Branch Up**

* * *

Yuffie crawled into her bed later that day. She hadn't run into Leon since their meeting, and she was grateful. Yuffie was sick of that sensation that rose in her stomach whenever he was around. She was sick of turning as red as a tomato when his hand brushed against hers. She was sick of Leon haunting her every thought in almost everything that she did. She was sick of being a little girl. 

Once, just once, Yuffie wanted to be seen like how Cloud saw Aerith. She wanted Leon, Cloud, and Aerith to see who she really was, not the mask she constantly wore. She wasn't a child anymore. In fact, she'd stopped being a child the moment Hollow Bastion had fallen to the Heartless. She had her fair share of fears, dreams, stress, and feelings, just like the others. Yuffie noticed the furtive glances Aerith and Leon shared. She wasn't stupid. The others thought she was naïve, but she wasn't; they were naïve for not seeing through the mask. If they looked closely, they would see that her lazy grins and upbeat attitudes didn't quite meet her eyes.

_But why would they think to look closely?_ Yuffie thought bitterly, scowling. She pulled the covers over her head. Her thoughts strayed to the conversation she'd overheard in the Hospital Wing. Once again, they'd underestimated her. They assumed that Yuffie was unconscious when she wasn't. Leon had said that he couldn't stop thinking about her ever since Cloud's return, but he didn't mention the rose to Aerith. _If he can't stop thinking about me, why doesn't he love me?_ the thought ran through her head. Was that what she was feeling? Was she really in love with Leon? Was that why a horde of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach whenever she thought about him? Was that why she was always blushing? Was that why she was avoiding him now? Was that why-

"Oh, shut up, already!" Yuffie yelled, exasperatedly, burying her head deeper into her pillows. She was talking to herself. Great. I've lost it Yuffie thought with a sigh. After a few more minutes of silent arguing, she made up her mind. She would confront Leon tomorrow. It was either that, or listen to the demons in her head bicker non-stop.

Right now, the demons didn't sound so bad...

* * *

_  
"Don't lead her on."_ the words played over and over in the ex-SeeD's head. He sat on the edge of his bed, hunched forward, head held in his hands; his Gunblade lay abandoned in a corner of his room. Just when he'd thought he'd forgotten about Yuffie, he'd heard her shout something incoherent from her room. He walked a few doors down and peeked into her room. She was bundled up in her blankets, fast asleep. He was reminded of a time, a long time ago, when he'd had to baby-sit her. 

_"Squally-chan!" a seven-year old girl hollered. She had wide amethyst eyes that sparkled and ebony hair that fell soft short curls around her face. _

A teenage boy of about sixteen sat on a couch in the living room on the floor below put down his sword that he'd been polishing. He ran a hand through his russet hair that neatly framed his vibrant sapphire eyes. "What?" he yelled up the stairs. "And it's Squall!" he added, annoyed.

"Come here!" Yuffie insisted.

Squall counted to ten before answering. "Why don't you get your butt down here?"

"Because it's my house!" was her reply.

"I'm in charge of here!" Squall shouted. "When I say get down here, you get down here_." _

"Cranky!" Yuffie retorted.

"Ugly!" Squall shot back, losing all control.

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Stupid!"

Squall bit his tongue before he called her something he shouldn't repeat. He sighed. He was fighting with a seven-year old. "Coming..." he called before trudging up the stairs. If he didn't need the money, he wouldn't be caught dead babysitting. This was a woman's job. But he needed some quick cash so he could take Rinoa out for dinner.

When he reached Yuffie's room, he saw the young girl sitting on her windowsill, staring at a large willow tree in her backyard. She smiled at him when he entered. "Squally! My headband is stuck in that tree."

"It's Squall," he corrected. Pause. "So?"

"Can you get it for me? You're in charge, after all," she said, a smirk playing upon her gentle childish features.

"No," he answered flatly. "I don't climb trees."

"Squaaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyy..."

"No way."

"Please?"

"N. O. No."

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna be mad at me if I don't get it back!" she said almost tearfully.

"That's your fault."

Yuffie crossed her arms and let out a small, "Humph!" of anger. She looked out the window and was happy to see her favorite baby-sitter in the garden, tending to the flowers and plants. "I'm telling Aerith!" Yuffie said angrily, racing out of the room and outside.

"Yuffie get back here!" Squall hissed, bounding after her. He rushed down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door where the brunette fifteen-year old girl with apple green eyes was working in the garden. Yuffie was already half way to the garden.

"Aerith!"

Aerith looked up from her work to see Yuffie running towards her. She smiled brightly, brushing away a few wandering strands of hair. "Yuffie?"

"Aerith, Aerith, Aerith!" Yuffie called loudly.

"What, what, what?" Aerith asked, curious. She straightened up and put down the watering can. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Squall, he's--"

Squall reached Yuffie just in time. He clamped a hand over her mouth and lifted her into his arms. "'It'. Uh, I mean I'm 'it'," Squall said, smiling as he held a wriggling and squirming Yuffie.

"Oh. Having fun with Squall, Yuffie?"

Yuffie sunk her teeth into Squall's hand. He howled and dropped her, and Yuffie hit the grass with a thud. She scrambled to her feet and pointed accusingly at Squall. "He's--"

"Going to take her inside for a snack and help her get her headband," Squall interrupted. He took Yuffie by the hand. "Talk to you later, Aerith."

"Bye. And don't annoy each other to death!" Aerith replied, waving to them as they walked back into the house. She chuckled as Squall glowered at her.

Yuffie stopped and slipped her hand out of Squall's grip. "Are you really going to get my headband?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine..." he grumbled.

"It's the next branch up," Yuffie called up to Squall, who was climbing the towering tree, moments later. He heaved himself up and sat on a branch. He pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and frowned as he caught his breath.

"Hey, I don't see it," said Squall.

"You don't?" Yuffie asked, panicking. "Oh no...Mommy and Daddy are gonna kill me!" she muttered to herself. Her lips broke into a grin as she spotted something in front of her. She bent down and picked up her headband that lay at her feet. "Squally-chan! I found it!" she cried happily. "The wind must've blown it out of the tree!"

"It's Squall!" he answered. "What the hell's a 'chan', anyway?"

Yuffie giggled. "You can come down now."

Silence.

Yuffie furrowed her brow. "Squally? Squall? You can come down now!"

No answer.

"Squall? I found my headband! You can get out of the tree now!" she repeated louder this time.

"Can't," she faintly heard him answer.

Yuffie frowned. "Why not?" she asked, cocking her head to the right.

"Stuck." He sounded much farther away now.

"You're stuck? So just jump down, silly!"

"Too high," he answered, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Yuffie crossed her arms. "I climb this tree all the time--"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed loudly, several leaves falling as he did. "Then why didn't you get your headband yourself?" Squall growled.

"Mommy says not to climb the tree anymore," Yuffie said simply.

"So you choose NOW to listen to your mom after you've been disobeying her before?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Uh-huh, that sounds right." She put on her headband and began to pull herself up the tree trunk, using branches as footholds. She found Squall hugging the thick, sturdy branch he sat on for dear life. "Are you okay?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"Never better," came Squall's cold response.

"Want me to go get Cloud or Cid or Aerith to help you down?"

Squall could imagine the three collapsing in laughter on the grass, pointing and gawking at him stuck in a tree. His stomach churned, and he pushed the thought away. "I think I'll stay up here till your parents get back, thanks."

"'Kay. I'll stay with you." Yuffie looked at Squall through her raven bangs. "It's my fault you're stuck. If I knew you were afraid of heights, I would've climbed the tree myself."

"I'm not afraid of heights!" Squall protested.

"Then why can'tcha get down?"

Squall fell silent and looked away.

"There's nothin wrong with being afraid," said Yuffie. "Daddy says it's okay as long as you control your fear, and it doesn't control you." Her eyes lit up as she smiled widely. "I'm gonna be the world's bestest ninja, but I'm afraid of the dark. I'm not gonna let that get in the way, though!"

Squall had to give the girl some credit. She was annoyingly optimistic and overly confident, but she was one focused kid. He had no doubt that she would succeed if she set her mind to it. "You will if you try hard enough," Squall replied.

"What's it like?" Yuffie asked suddenly.

"What's what like?"

"What's it like to live in the castle?"

"Have you ever been there?"

Yuffie nodded. "Once or twice for the big dinners my Mommy and Daddy are invited to. Usually they get a baby-sitter, like they did tonight. But there are times I have to go and meet the other kids and parents."

Squall nodded. "If we weren't stuck in this tree, I'd take you to the Rising Falls."

"The what?"

Squall straightened up and locked his legs around the branch. "One of the most beautiful places in all of Hollow Bastion. It's my favorite place to go when I want to be alone."

"Why would you take me there if you want to be alone there?"

"Well, I'm in charge of you. I can't just leave you behind."

"You didn't answer my question. What's it like?"

Squall told her of all the secret passages, hallways, floors, and rooms that Hollow Bastion had. He told her of the long hours he spent when he was little, playing Hide-n-Seek with the other children in the castle. He and Cloud dueled against each other often, now that they had received their swords and wanted to become swordsmen. Yuffie listened to his every word, nodding every now and then to show that she understood. The castle was everything she thought it would be.

They talked for hours, and eventually the sun began to sink behind the horizon. In mid-sentence, Squall noticed Yuffie visibly stiffen with fear. He looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Yuffie swallowed, her mouth dry with fear. "I-I-I don't like the dark," she whispered softly as the sun disappeared from sight, leaving them in the dark with the moon and stars.

"It's okay, I'm here. You don't need to be afraid," Squall said reassuringly. "Besides, your parents should be home in an hour or so."

Yuffie nodded and snuggled up against the teenage boy. She tried not to tremble, but to no avail. She shook violently in fear, as the darkness grew thicker.

Squall felt Yuffie press up against him. He awkwardly put his arm around his shoulders to calm her. He thought it best to keep her talking. "Thanks for staying with me."

"You know, you aren't that bad of a baby-sitter," Yuffie said thoughtfully. "Will you come back to be my baby-sitter again?"

"Sure, I guess," he said slowly, shrugging. "If you want me to."

Yuffie beamed at him, her eyes glinting in the dark. "Great!"

"Maybe next time we won't have to spend all of our time in this tree..." Squall said sourly. He shut his eyes and breathed in the warm, summer air. It was a lot warmer here than up at the castle.

"It's wasn't that bad. It was kind of fun, actually," Yuffie said pensively. "You told me a lot about the castle, and I've always wanted to live there."

He smiled, knowing she couldn't see him. She's right. It wasn't too bad at all,_ he thought, his eyes still closed. He could think of worse ways to spend his Thursday night. _

"Hey look!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Squall opened his eyes and looked towards the sky. A shooting star was streaking through the starry night.

"Make a wish!" Yuffie scrunched her eyes shut and made her wish. I wish I could spend more time with Squall at the castle.  
_  
_I wish I'll never get stuck in this tree again, _Squall thought. Although it could have been worse. Cloud could have found him. Even worse, Rinoa could have found him. That would have been downright humiliating. "What'd you wish for?" _

Yuffie felt her cheeks grow hot. A funny lurch in her stomach stopped her from telling him what her wish was. "I can't tell you," she murmured.

Squall rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"If I do, it won't come true," she said cheekily.

Squall sighed exasperatedly. "I wished I'd never be stuck in this tree again. Just because I told you doesn't mean it won't come true. That's just superstition."

"Now you'll get stuck in this tree again sometime!"

"You're just superstitious."

"Fine, just don't come complaining to me when you get stuck in the tree," Yuffie said teasingly.

"You know, for a squirt, you're not that bad," Squall said before shutting his eyes as he reclined against the sturdy branch.

Those last four words made Yuffie's heart soar. "You're not that bad either, Squall," she managed to reply.


	8. Girl Talk

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 8: Girl Talk**

* * *

Yuffie made her way through the crowd that normally gathered in the courtyard every morning. She sighed inwardly as she inched along at an agonizingly slow pace. If she hadn't slept in, she wouldn't be stuck in this traffic. Cid was going to kill her if she didn't finish the library roof today.

"Sorry, could you please move a little faster?" Yuffie asked the balding man in front of her who was shuffling forward at the speed of a snail with a walker. He barely came up to her shoulders. "I'm in a bit of a hurry--"

"Young'ns these days," the old man cut her off with a scowl. "Always in a hurry to grow up."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes and pushed past the old man. She hoped he fell and broke a hip. "Sorry...excuse me, pardon…outta the way…" she growled as she elbowed various people. She was almost out of the crowd when something hit the back of her head. Tiny little stars exploded before her eyes, and Yuffie fell to her hands and knees. "Ouch," she muttered, shaking her head to clear it.

"Are you all right?" a gruff voice came from behind her. Yuffie felt a strong pair of hands grip her upper arm and haul her to her feet. She was dimly aware of someone dragging her out of the crowded courtyard.

"Make it stop spinning, and I'll be fine," Yuffie said a bit sourly, her eyes scrunched up with pain. She reached up and gingerly rubbed the back of her head. She opened her eyes and saw Leon standing in front of her, still gripping her arm tightly. "Is it just me or was the courtyard more crowded than usual?"

Leon let go of her arm and took out a carefully folded paper from his pocket. "It might have something to do with this," he answered, handing her the paper.

Yuffie took it and unfolded it, letting her eyes scan the calligraphic, swirly letters.

_'Squall Leonhart, _

You and a guest are cordially invited to the 33rd Annual Ball held in the Grand Hall this Saturday at 7:00PM. Elegant attire is required.'

A frown creased Yuffie's forehead. "Hey, how come I wasn't invited?" Yuffie wondered, handing the invitation back to Leon.

"Thought you hated balls," Leon replied.

"I did as a kid. All they let me do was sit around and make small talk with the other snotty little rich kids. I wasn't allowed to dance or anything," Yuffie admitted. "Being still for three hours straight in a hot constricting dress isn't anyone's idea of fun."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Yeah, I do. So I have to wear a frilly dress for a couple of hours. Dancing, and music…it looks fun."

"Okay."

Yuffie's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Okay what?"

"You can be my escort," Leon said as if he were stating the obvious.

Yuffie blinked several times before registering the fact that Leon had "asked" her to the ball. She fought the red that threatened to creep up her neck. "Oh." What else was she was supposed to say? Yuffie met Leon's eyes and smiled. "Um, thanks. I'd be glad to go with you." Yuffie sure hoped she wasn't dreaming.

Leon shrugged. "Sure."

"See you around lunch. I have some work in the library to finish," Yuffie said, walking away as quickly as possible without running. The second she'd rounded the corner, Yuffie let out a squeal. She was going on a date with Leon! Ignoring the stares of the others in the hall, she floated the rest of the way to the library. Her feet hardly touched the floor.

* * *

Yuffie carefully lowered herself down the ladder, humming happily. 

"What gives you the right to be so sickeningly happy?" Cid asked curiously as she watched Yuffie bounce around perkily. Just yesterday he could barely get a response out of her.

"Sorry Cid," Yuffie apologized, putting the tools in the toolbox. "Even you can't ruin my good mood."

"What are you smoking, kid?" Cid asked. "Did you nick another one of my cigarettes? Or did you break into the wine cellar again?"

"I only took a cigarette once!" Yuffie protested. "You said it cleared your thoughts. Besides, I was only eight at the time."

"You landed yourself in the Hospital Wing for two days. They thought you were suffering from smoke inhalation," Cid remarked.

"And I snuck into the wine cellar on a dare. I didn't drink anything," Yuffie finished as if she hadn't heard him. "Besides, what's wrong with me being happy? I'm always like this, aren't I?"

Cid scoffed. "Just a few days ago, you were breeding depression wherever the hell you went!"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him. "Hey, did you get an invitation for the ball?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't," Yuffie said with a pout.

"They probably remembered the time you poured punch all over the expensive white tablecloth," Cid reminisced with a smile.

"I meant to get that snotty little kid sitting across from me, all right? I didn't always have the best aim," Yuffie said with a frown.

Cid laughed. "That's an understatement." He wiped his brow. "All right, you can go."

"What? But I haven't finished yet!"

"I'll let you go. You're in no condition to work. You're practically oozing happiness," Cid said with disgust. "I can't work with you like this. Now scram."

Yuffie grinned widely at him. She knew that was Cid speech for, D_on't tell anyone, but I'm in a nice mood right now._ "Thanks Cid!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know, you're not so bad for a cranky old fart."

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

Yuffie smirked as she left Cid in the library.

* * *

"Aerith, Aerith, Aerith!" Yuffie yelled as she burst through Aerith's bedroom door. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a rather odd shade of magenta. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, shielding her eyes. "My vision will forever be damaged," Yuffie moaned, shaking her head disgustedly as she hurriedly backed out of the room. 

"Y-Yuffie!" Aerith gasped. Cloud rolled out of the bed and hit the floor, yanking his pants on in the process. Aerith wrapped the blankets securely around her, her cheeks flaring with embarrassment.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Cloud demanded as he dressed hurriedly.

"Haven't you heard of locking the door?" Yuffie shot back, suppressing a shudder. "Is it okay to open my eyes now?"

"What is it?" Aerith asked, running her fingers through her long locks to tame them.

"Uh…" Yuffie looked at Cloud and coughed.

"Fine. I'll leave. I can sense a girl-talk coming on," Cloud sighed. He pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his cloak and tucked it under his arm, and left the room.

Yuffie burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "The look on your face was priceless!" she chortled.

Aerith turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Why did you come bursting in here to begin with?" she changed the subject.

"Oh, that," Yuffie said, a sheepish smile coming to her lips.

"Yeah. 'Oh, that'," Aerith repeated. "Have a seat," she said, patting the bed.

Yuffie's left eye twitched. _After what they were doing on it? No thanks!_ she thought, her stomach churning slightly at the thought. "I think I'll stand, thanks."

Aerith shrugged and stared expectantly at Yuffie. "Well?"

"I'mointothballwiSquall," Yuffie said in a rush. She suddenly found the intricate design in the carpet very fascinating.

Aerith blinked. "What?"

Yuffie took a deep breath and repeated what she said. "I'm going to the ball with Squall."

Aerith hid a smile. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Um, he sorta 'asked' me after saving me from a huge crowd of people," said Yuffie, still staring at the floor.

"'Sorta ask'? How could he 'sorta ask' you to the ball?"

"Well, I complained about not getting an invitation--Cid said it was because of all the trouble I made when I was younger but I don't think that's true--and Leon asked if I really wanted to go and I said yes and he said I could be his escort and now we're going and I don't have anything to wear!" Yuffie finished, meeting Aerith's gaze.

"So the problem is that you don't have anything to wear to the ball and you want to impress Squall."

"I don't want to impress him," Yuffie replied. "Just want to look…acceptable. And hopefully people won't recognize me as the girl who's ruined five balls in the past," she added thoughtfully. "So…will you help me?"

Aerith felt a grin curl at the corners of her lips.

Yuffie gulped. She didn't trust that smile. She didn't trust it anymore she could trust a Heartless. A lead sort of like feeling settled in her stomach. _What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?  
_


	9. Inner Beauty

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 9: Inner Beauty**

**

* * *

**

Yuffie scowled at her reflection in the three mirrors she stood in front of. Three women fussed over which of the three dresses she looked best in. In Yuffie's opinion, she thought all three dresses made her look fat, but no one bothered to listen to her.

"No, no, no!" a woman with glossy blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and stormy gray eyes that reminded Yuffie of the smoke from Cid's cigarettes, said firmly, shaking her head. "Ze scarlet one with ze shawl brings out her true inner beauty," she went on with a heavy French accent, putting emphasis on beauty.

_Keep sticking me with needles, and I'll show you my true inner beast_, Yuffie thought with a frown. She saw Aerith in the corner, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Yuffie shot her an icy glare, and Aerith merely smiled back.

"But the black spaghetti strapped one shows her womanly curves and slim figure," said another woman with thick, auburn hair that reached her waist and vibrant green eyes that put Aerith's to shame.

"The pearl dress--" began another woman with short, brown hair that framed her blue eyes, when French woman cut her off rudely.

"-iz ze ugliest theeng I've ever seen. Ze scarlet one looks best on her, and zat is zat. Get ze ozer two dresseez out of my sight. "

The other two women fell silent immediately and began muttering apologies. Yuffie really couldn't blame them. This woman was downright scary. She began to move for the dressing room to remove the dress when French lady caught her wrist.

"You like ze dress?" she stated rather than asked menacingly.

Yuffie decided to humor her and nodded her head vigorously. Only if she had her shurikens, she'd stand up to this woman. "Um, yeah," she said as she walked into the dressing room. "It brings out my 'inner beauty'," she added with a fake French accent, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone.

Moments later, Yuffie hurried alongside Aerith through the crowded streets, carrying her newly purchased dress. "Where are we going now?" Yuffie asked. "The castle's the other way."

"We're not going back up to the castle," said Aerith.

"What more do we need? I've got the dress," Yuffie whined, trying to keep up with Aerith's quick strides.

"You don't have shoes, your hair is a tangled mop," Yuffie glowered at this, "and you need makeup."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You didn't say anything about makeup!" Yuffie said, bewildered.

"It's a ball, Yuffie. Not a battle," Aerith said with a smile as she entered a shoe store.

"Is there really a difference?" Yuffie groaned.

* * *

Yuffie windmilled her arms to keep her balance. She cautiously took a step and winced. "I'm supposed to dance in these things!" she exclaimed before losing her balance. Yuffie tasted blood as she hit the floor face first. 

Aerith sighed and looked at the salesperson. "Do you have anything with less of a heel?"

"Certainly," the salesperson said as she went into the back room for another pair of sandals.

"Make yourself useful and get me a bag of ice while you're at it," Yuffie mumbled, pushing herself back to her feet.

"Honestly, for a ninja, you are the most uncoordinated person I've ever seen," Aerith said exasperatedly. "That was the seventh pair of sandals you've tried on."

"Also the seventh time I've fell flat on my face," Yuffie said dryly. This shopping thing wasn't going as she expected.

"It's not that hard if you take graceful steps instead of acting like you're about to leap into a fight at any second."

"Humph. It's not my fault I was raised like that. I spent all my time training when I was little."

"And stealing when you weren't training," Aerith added. This earned a glare from the ninja. "Come on. You're going to end up with scoliosis if you walk around with your shoulders all hunched up like that."

Yuffie sighed heavily and sat down on a leather chair to remove the sandals and put on the ones the salesperson had just brought out. The heel was an inch less than the other monstrosity Yuffie had tried on before. Grabbing the arms of the chair for balance, Yuffie slowly stood up.

"Back straight, shoulders back."

Yuffie did as Aerith told her and took a step. So far so good. She managed to walk up and down the aisle without collapsing. "I guess this is as good as it's gonna get," Yuffie said finally, coming to a halt.

"You want to wear those home?" the salesperson asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Yuffie resisted the urge to roundhouse the woman six ways to Sunday and settled on muttering, "Everybody's a comedian," while shooting the salesperson a cold glare that rivaled Leon's.

* * *

"Where are you planning to torture me now?" Yuffie asked, carrying two packages. She wondered why Aerith didn't have to carry of this junk that _she_ bought herself. Now she knew why Cloud always looked so nervous and jumpy whenever Aerith would ask him to go to the market with her. 

"We'll get your hair done…" Aerith's voice trailed off as she studied Yuffie's short raven bangs. "When was the last time you brushed it?"

Yuffie was slightly hurt as she meekly said, "Tuesday."

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Let me see your nails," she commanded.

Yuffie obliged. She didn't like this Aerith at all. Where was the sweet and gentle Flower Girl she'd known for practically her entire life?

Aerith shook her head disapprovingly. She pulled off one of Yuffie's tattered gloves and asked, "When were you going to get around to cleaning these things?"

"When Cloud dyes his hair pink," Yuffie shot back, yanking her hand back and putting her glove back on.

"Oh come on. You're just getting a trim, highlights, and a French manicure."

"I'd rather have some French fries instead," Yuffie commented as her stomach growled.

"Later."

Yuffie sighed heavily for the second time that day and followed Aerith into a beauty salon. She vaguely wondered how Leon and the others were fairing without Aerith to cook lunch for them.

* * *

"How hard is it to put a box of noodles into a boiling pot of water and let it simmer before adding the cheese?" Cloud demanded, slamming his fist on the counter. He and Cid both wore aprons and stood before the stove while Leon sat in a stony silence at the table after flat out refusing to help. He'd rather starve to death that to eat anything Cid and Cloud cooked up. 

"Listen up, Spike," Cid rounded on Cloud. "One, Mac-N-Cheese does NOT fucking simmer! Two, it's not as easy as it looks. Three, why the hell do I have to wear the pink apron with the frilly shit all over it?"

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. He was feeling particularly suicidal as he contemplated eating the leftover meatloaf Aerith left for them. Why oh why had Aerith left him with a radioactive hunk of meat and two dunderheads who wouldn't be able to make toast if their lives depended on it? He sighed inwardly and glanced out the window. He could see the busy town below. _Poor Yuffie_, Leon mused. She had it worse than he did. Shopping with Aerith was like challenging Sephiroth to a fight with nothing more than a plastic spoon to defend yourself.

"So how the hell do you add the cheese?" Cid barked, interrupting Leon's thoughts.

"How should I know?" Cloud growled back. "Just dump it in the pot, I guess."

Cid ripped open the pack of cheese and dumped it into the pot.

"What the--"

But Cloud never got to finish his statement as the Mac-N-Cheese exploded in his face. A strangled growl from Cid told Cloud that he was covered in the crap too.

Leon pushed back his chair and stood up. "Now, I am going to order a pizza," he said calmly, even though he felt anything but calm. "Do me a favor? I know it's hard, but stay here and try not to do anything…stupid."

* * *

"NOW can we go home?" Yuffie begged, almost pitifully. After three hours of wanting to kill the hair stylist and torch the place down, Yuffie was ready to make a run for the castle. She had to admit that getting a makeover wasn't such a bad idea. She actually cleaned up pretty damn well. 

"All right," Aerith nodded, and Yuffie sighed in relief as they began to head up to the castle. "Unless you want to get some jewelry too..."

"No, that's fine, thanks," Yuffie interrupted. She didn't care if she sounded rude. All she wanted was a meal and a long nap.

As they entered the main hall of the castle, she could feel the gazes of several boys on her. "What are they staring at?" Yuffie murmured to Aerith out of the corner of her mouth.

Aerith chuckled. "You."

"Me?"

"They're checking you out," Aerith said plainly.

Yuffie felt her face heat up. "Oh."

"Imagine Leon's face when he sees you," Aerith said, walking ahead of Yuffie.

Yuffie's face, if possible, turned an even darker shade of red. "Not so fast! You're not dragging a million pounds of clothes and makeup!"

She followed Aerith to kitchen, where Aerith stood unmoving, a look of disbelief on her face. "Aerith? What-" But she didn't need to finish her sentence. Cloud and Cid stood in the middle of the kitchen, mopping up a substance that Yuffie assumed was cheese from the floor. Leon sat at the table, eating a slice of pizza, looking pretty smug about something.

"We had a little cooking accident," Leon explained.

"Accident?" Yuffie exclaimed, stepping into the kitchen. "More like disaster."

Leon shrugged and froze in mid-bite. "Yuffie?" His eyes widened as he looked at her. Her dark short hair was sleek and shiny with bronze highlights. A rosy blush on her cheeks contrasted nicely with her pale complexion and her lips were pink and pert. Leon was sure his eyes were bulging out of their sockets; he tried his hardest to stop staring.

"Long story," Yuffie said dismissively before he could say more.

Leon ogled noiselessly as did Cid and Cloud. "And they say miracles don't happen," Cid observed.

"I'll say," Yuffie said, sitting down and grabbing a slice of pizza. "You two managed to stay alive while cooking."


	10. Author's Note!

A/N: Computer problems...can't upload the last chapter. Can't upload anything, now that I think about it. But I finished it! But as for you guys being able to read it...that's another story. I swear I'll try and fix this soon.   
  
Till then,  
  
--SilverHope 


	11. Love Just Is

**Love is Like a Rose - Chapter 10: Love Just Is**

* * *

Yuffie sat at the kitchen table Saturday morning, stirring sugar into her orange juice absentmindedly as she wistfully stared out the window. It was the morning of the ball—a.k.a. D-Day. The week had gone by way too fast in her opinion. She began to run a hand through her silky highlighted hair when she remembered that Aerith had told her not to. "It causes frizzing and split ends," the Flower Girl had told her. _Split ends and frizzing my butt_, Yuffie thought with a sigh. Those were the least of her problems. In a mere twelve hours she would be accompanying Leon to the ball. The thought made her sick to her stomach and excited all at once. Frankly, Yuffie was beginning to have second thoughts. What if she tripped or something? What if she spilled punch all over Leon? What if Leon stood her up? What if she made a fool of herself? What if she told Leon about her feelings and he rejected her? What if she stepped on his toes while dancing? It didn't help that she had two left feet. Why oh why did she accept Leon's invitation again? _Well duh. You've only been dreaming of this moment since you were seven_, a part of her answered.

Ah. Right. That's why.

Yuffie scowled for no reason in particular and dumped more sugar into her cup. Her ears perked up as a pair of heavy footsteps sounded down the hall. The familiar thud of boots and clink of chains told Yuffie that it was the man of the hour--Leon. She didn't know how he managed to move with deadly stealth and silence in battle with all that metal hanging on him. Yuffie didn't shift her gaze from the window as he made his entrance.

"Morning," he spoke in a clear, deep voice.

Yuffie didn't look up. She sensed his familiar towering frame standing behind her. She felt her heart leap up into her throat, but didn't turn around.

Leon stood there for a moment, watching the girl before him dump spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her cup. He was shocked to see her awake and alert before 11AM. In fact, he was surprised to see her at all.

"Mmm," Yuffie returned distractedly.

Leon arched an eyebrow at her as he poured himself a mug of coffee. He went to the table and set down his cup. Leon glanced at her expectantly, awaiting a reply, but she still didn't speak. He turned a chair backwards and straddled it. Yuffie was uncharacteristically quiet, he noted. She had kept to herself this past week, emerging from her bedroom like a hermit only for meals and chores. Other than that, he hadn't seen her for days. "That's one hell of a sugar rush you're gonna get if you drink that," he commented.

"Huh?"

"You've emptied the sugar holder," Leon said, gesturing to the empty utensil and her glass of orange juice that was thick with sugar.

Yuffie chuckled. "Oh." She put the spoon down and took a tiny sip of her juice. She grimaced at the over sweetened tang that attacked her taste buds. Yuffie pushed the glass away and sighed softly.

Leon sipped his coffee. He watched Yuffie attempt to drink her orange juice and grimace. Leon hid a smile and mentally shook himself to wipe the grin away. He'd been smiling too much lately. "So...tonight's the big night," he said, trying to get the girl to talk. Normally he would've jumped for joy if she'd stay quiet, but he missed her incessant chatter. It chased away the uncomfortable silences and tension that had come between them lately.

Yuffie put her elbows on the table and buried her hands in her hair. She combed her fingers through her highlighted tresses and muttered unenthusiastically, "Woo. Hoo."

"Nervous?"

"You think?" Yuffie asked sarcastically, trying to slow her pounding heart.

"What're you nervous about? All you do is mingle, talk, and don't drink the punch, since someone's probably spiked it."

_You're the reason I'm nervous!_ Yuffie wanted to scream at him. "Nothing." She wrung her hands, trying to stop them from trembling.

"Nothing," Leon repeated as if he didn't believe it.

"Leon?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever had anyone you…" Yuffie let her voice trail off. What was she thinking? He would never return her feelings. After two other beautiful women, why would he choose a scrawny girl like herself?

Leon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," she said with a sigh. "Forget about it."

"You know," Leon said conversationally, "back in Traverse Town, you used to tell me everything, even though I didn't want to hear it. Whether it was about Cid being…well, Cid, Aerith trying to teach you some basic magic spells, how much you hated Traverse Town place, you talked to me, whether or not I cared. Now you hardly talk to me." He paused before continuing. "And even though I still find it incredibly annoying, I sort of miss it, you know? It's something I thought that wouldn't change no matter what happened."

Yuffie studied her hands that were folded in her lap. He was right. Again. She'd always tell him everything in an attempt to make conversation. She forced herself to breathe normally and caught Leon's gaze. It was now or never. "Leon, I—"

Aerith and Cloud strolled into the room, arm in arm. _Apparently, it's going to be never_, Yuffie thought wryly. They were talking animatedly about the ball when Aerith fell silent. "Oh I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?"

Leon shook his head.

Yuffie could've died right there and then. She was about to tell him, but nooooo…Aerith and Cloud _had_ to choose then to come waltzing in, acting all lovey-dovey and all that crap. Yuffie could feel her blood begin to boil. She focused on not killing the two on the spot.

"You two are up early," Aerith said as she began to make breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep," Yuffie and Leon answered together. Yuffie felt her face heat up and she lay her head on her arms to hide her face. She was growing tired of blushing all the time.

"Oh?" Cloud asked, taking a seat next to Leon. A smirk crossed his face and Yuffie exhaled loudly.

"You know, you _really_ ought to consider getting your mind out of the gutter," Yuffie muttered before raising her head to glare at him.

Cloud laughed at this. "I think you've been hanging around Leon too much. Your glare of death is almost as good as his." This earned another glare from Yuffie and one from Leon. Cloud looked at Yuffie and asked, "Excited about the ball?"

She shrugged. The ball was in twelve hours, and she was already sick to her stomach. "More or less." _Oh, what a long twelve hours it will be_, Yuffie thought as Aerith set a plate of food before her.

* * *

"That's my eyeball, not my eyelashes!" Yuffie complained. 

"I wouldn't be poking your eye if you would stop moving around!"

"Ow!"

Yuffie sat on a chair in front of Aerith's vanity mirror. Aerith carefully applied mascara and eyeliner as Yuffie flinched from time to time. "Hold still!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Hold on. You need a bit of foundation and blush, and I still didn't get to put on your lipstick yet."

Yuffie repressed the urge to sigh. She should've known what she was getting herself into when she asked for Aerith to help her with her makeup. Eleven hours flew by a bit faster than she would've liked. In an hour, Yuffie would be living a dream…or a nightmare, depending on how the night went. "Oh, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this," she moaned faintly.

"I spent two hours on your hair and makeup. You will do this," Aerith replied. "Calm down. It's not a death sentence or anything."

"It isn't?"

"You're going to have fun, whether you like it or not."

"Fun," Yuffie said as if she didn't know of such a thing. "Right."

A knocking at the door startled Yuffie and caused her to jump. "Oww!" she cried out as Aerith poked her eye again.

"Are you done yet?" came the voice of an annoyed Cloud.

"Finishing Yuffie's makeup," Aerith called. "We'll be done in a bit."

"That's what you said a half hour ago," they heard Leon grumble in response.

"Don't you want Yuffie to look her best?" Aerith asked.

"As long as she's wearing a decent dress, I could care less if she wore clown makeup," Leon answered, irritated. Yuffie smiled. Good ol' Leon.

"All right, all right. We're coming," Aerith said as she finished smoothing lipstick on Yuffie's lips. "Well, what do you think?"

Yuffie studied her reflection in the mirror and gaped. Whose reflection was that? She looked behind her to see whom that beautiful reflection belonged to.

"Yes, that's you," Aerith said with a smile, reading her thoughts.

Yuffie's mouth fell open. She hardly recognized herself.

"Shut your mouth, you look like a fish," Aerith scolded. "Which, might I add, is very unattractive."

Yuffie felt as if she were living a clichéd world of Cinderella. All she needed were glass slippers…she winced at the thought of wearing glass slippers for a long four hours. "The sooner I face my doom, the sooner I get to escape," Yuffie sighed, standing up. She fixed her shawl around her shoulders and pulled on the scarlet lace gloves that matched her dress. Yuffie carefully slipped on her sandals and walked to the door, followed by Aerith.

"Finally," Cloud sighed. He looked around and his eyes settled on Yuffie. "Hi there. Who are you?"

"Yeah, where the hell's Yuffie?" Cid chimed in.

Yuffie felt her face redden with anger. "I _am_ Yuffie!"

"Oh. OH," Cloud realized. "You look…erm, nice." He winced as he felt Aerith rap his head sharply. "Ow!"

"Aren't you going to compliment your date?" Aerith asked.

"You look beautiful," Cloud replied immediately.

"She's got you whipped," Cid laughed.

"Shutup."

"You're all dressed up, and for once it wasn't against your will," a soft, husky voice spoke from behind her.

Yuffie turned around to see Leon behind her, clad in a tuxedo. If anyone could pull off looking mysterious in a tuxedo, Leon could. In Yuffie's opinion, Leon was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. His dark, russet hair fell into his glowing, sapphire orbs as he looked down at her with his piercing gaze. Yuffie smiled and greeted, "Hey."

"For you."

Yuffie was surprised to see Leon extending a red rose to her. Yuffie didn't speak. She couldn't. For the first time in her life, Yuffie Kisaragi was speechless. _Another rose? Two in one lifetime? SCORE!_ Yuffie thought with a triumphant smile.

"Cat got your tongue?" Aerith asked, gently elbowing Yuffie's ribs.

Wordlessly, Yuffie took the rose. She looked up into Leon's eyes and caught the discreet wink he gave her. Just like the day Kingdom Hearts was sealed.

"Did you know that roses symbolize the vagina?" Cid spoke up, ruining the moment. Yuffie wondered if he was ever sober, or at least acted like it.

The four others glared at him. "You know, there's a time and place for making wisecracks, and now isn't one of them," Cloud said sternly before wincing as Aerith rapped his head sharply again. "Ow! Now what?"

"Why didn't I get flowers?"

"What the hell do you need flowers for? You _grow_ your own flowers," Cloud grumbled, rubbing his head.

"It's not the flowers, but it's the thought that counts."

"It's not Cloud's fault he's not a gentleman," Leon interjected, smirking at the spiky haired ex-SOLDIER. Cloud scowled. Leon held out his arm and stared at Yuffie expectantly.

Yuffie blinked back at him. "What?"

"Well?"

Blink. "Well, what?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to take my arm?"

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

_Yuffie's POV_

One reason why I've always hated these fancy dinner dances: the people are so full of themselves, or they're pretty full of something (coughshitcough), but you didn't hear that from me.

I have to admit the four of us made a pretty good sight. Either that, or we looked as out of place as we felt. People were staring at us as we weaved through the crowd. Just about every other person was Cid's age and older. There were about twenty kids running around being…well kids. Though I don't remember being such a brat when I was younger.

"Aerith and I will go see if we can get in anywhere else," Cloud announced. "This entrance is way too crowded. At this rate, the ball will be over by the time we get in. You two stay here in case there isn't another entrance."

"Okay," said Leon as Aerith and Cloud walked off.

But I knew better than to believe that. "If you ask me, that sounded like an excuse to go find a broom closet and make out," I said flatly.

Leon chuckled. Hmm…note to self: Make Leon laugh more often. Just as I was about to make another witty comment, a woman in a slinky black dress, blonde hair put up into a bun (though it resembled a nest), and her nose stuck up in the air sighed dramatically and cut me off. "Do they have to let in all the _uncivilized_ people?" she said to her date, who was older than Father Time himself.

"And I thought Cid was old," I whispered to Leon, motioning to the old man. For Christ's sake, there was HAIR growing out of his ears. Leon looked between the young woman (who couldn't have been any older than Leon) and the elderly man and a disgusted grimace that matched my own crossed his face.

Mrs. I-screw-old-codgers-for-their-money looked down at me with disdain. I really hate being short. "Aren't you the Kisaragi child?" she asked in the snootiest voice she could muster.

I was tempted to reply, "Aren't you the community prostitute?" but Leon squeezed my arm gently. I clenched my teeth and replied stiffly, "Yes, that's me."

"I didn't realize they let trash in here," Snob Face said to her date, not bothering to lower her voice. The old man snorted, and Leon glowered at the two.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. "I'm sorry," I said with fake politeness, "the entrance for sluts is over there." I pointed towards an imaginary entrance and smirked.

"You're not one to talk about age gaps," the woman hissed, her gaze landing on Leon and shifting back to me.

I felt my face turn as red as my dress. "At least I don't sleep with my date for his money—not that I sleep with Leon or anything," I added quickly, wondering if I should just keep my mouth shut for once. Yeah, now was looking like a pretty good time to shut up.

To my advantage, the woman wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "Are you calling me a prostitute?"

"I'm sure not calling you a princess!" Touché! I enjoyed watching the woman swell with anger as she fished for another comeback. She was more fun to annoy than Leon and Cid put together.

Leon steered me away before the woman lashed out at me. Ha, like she could match up to me, Yuffie, the Greatest Female Ninja Ever! Leon looked at me with that piercing gaze of his, and I figured he would chastise me for acting so childish. I braced myself for his harsh words, expecting the worst. What I wasn't expecting was Leon bursting into laughter. Not a chuckle, not a smile—a laugh. A cute sounding one, might I add.

"That," he told me, "was priceless."

My heart soared, angels sang a chorus of "Allelujah!", and the heavens opened up and shone down on me. He was finally loosening up. After years of wisecracks and annoying him, he finally started to break. , which was good.

It would make being rejected a hell of a lot easier.

Ah. Great. I've found my pessimistic side again. I thought I left her in the closet with the rest of my hopes and dreams…

* * *

_Leon's POV_

At some point or another, we were finally inside the ballroom. We descended the winding set of stairs; I could feel the stares of the other couples as we did—they didn't bother me. I could care less what other people say about me. Yuffie was a different story though. I could feel her trembling as she clung to my arm for dear life—whether it was fear or just because it was what every other couple was doing, I don't know. I resisted the urge to yank my arm away and led Yuffie to the refreshment table. "Do you see Aerith or Cloud?"

"That depends," Yuffie answered. "Do you see a closet or bed around here? Have you checked underneath the snack table yet?"

My eyes scanned the vast room. No sign of either Aerith or Cloud. Though I did spot Cid getting drunk with a woman that suspiciously looked like the one Yuffie got into a fight with earlier…"No, don't see them," I sighed. "I should've known that there weren't any other entrances," I said to myself with a sigh.

"Let's dance!" Yuffie said suddenly, and looked up at me with wide, amethyst eyes.

Ah, the art of dancing. Sure, I took lessons as a kid but I still hated it. Moving mechanically like a robot in time with music was not my thing. I'm sure it wasn't Yuffie's either. Why she brought up the idea was beyond me. "Want some champagne?" I changed the subject.

Yuffie hesitated before answering. "I don't know…I'm not very alcohol tolerant," she confessed. "You remember what happened when I snuck into the wine cellar."

"No one gets drunk on champagne. Besides, they don't have anything else," I pointed out. "This ball was originally for older people." I regretted my worlds immediately when I saw Yuffie's hurt expression.

"So why did you invite me if it was for 'older people', as you put it?"

I sighed. The girl was a walking talking time bomb. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks," I mumbled as I walked away, purposely leaving Yuffie's question unanswered.

"Two please," I said gruffly to the woman behind the champagne table. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Why did I invite Yuffie? I guess I felt bad for her. All those times when Aerith, Cid, and I would go to the pub in Traverse Town and we'd leave Yuffie behind…I mean, shouldn't this make up for all those times?

_Why do you care?_ a voice nagged at me.

Great. Voices. As if my life wasn't already complicated.

"Aren't you a hottie." the woman broke my train of thought as she handed me two glasses of champagne.

"Thanks," I said, ignoring her comment.

"A stiff huh?" the woman went on. "I can fix that."

"I'm not broken," I replied tartly.

"Are you here alone?" She seemed unfazed by my harsh tone.

"Why would I ask for two drinks if I was here alone?" I seriously hoped that this woman wasn't the genius of her family. She practically created the need for public schooling.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked in a deep, sultry voice.

"Hoping to be as far from you as possible."

The woman frowned, looking a bit miffed. "Just trying to be friendly."

I began to apologize when the woman asked flatly, "You're gay, aren't you?" Any bit of pity I had for her went sailing out the window into nonexistence.

"If I have to be to get away from you, then fine," I growled, taking the drinks back to Yuffie.

"Here."

Yuffie took her glass and took a small sip. As I drank, I could sense Yuffie's intent gaze on me. "What?"

"You never answered my question."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Yuffie bristled with anger and tried to contain it. "Okay. So you won't dance. You won't talk. You won't mingle either. Is there anything you will do?"

"You know very well that I'm not the dancing kind of guy."

"So? Neither am I. I've never worn high heeled shoes in my life until tonight. I don't know about you, but I can't have fun sitting around the refreshment table all night."

"Who was asking you to stick around?" I asked coldly.

Yuffie glared at me with all the annoyance she could muster. "For Christ's sake, I was just trying to get you to enjoy yourself for one night."

"Who said I wanted to enjoy myself?"

"You're impossible!"

I didn't reply as I took another swig of champagne.

"And to think I could be out there having fun with the others…"

"Then why aren't you with them?"

* * *

_Yuffie's POV_

I hesitated. Why wasn't I out in the crowd, mingling and dancing and having a merry ol' time? The answer was simple, but for some reason it felt so complicated. I wanted to stay with Leon. I bit my lip and glanced at Squall.

"Well?" he prompted, meeting my gaze.

"W-well," I stammered, thinking of an excuse. "I'm tired of seeing you moping around all the time. Loosen up a bit, will you? Relax…there's no Heartless, no immediate danger, nothing. Just you, me, and this party."

"Why do you care so much?" Leon asked in an icy tone. "My idea of fun and your idea of fun are two totally different things."

I tried. I honestly did. Next thing I knew, words were flying out of my mouth. "Cold-hearted, thickheaded bastard" and, "Resident jackass" were among the few phrases used. I stomped away and vaguely wondered why I had fallen so deeply for this jerk.

"Hi, do you want to dance?" a sudden voice called out to me.

"Thanks, but no—" I stopped and looked up. It was a boy around my age, maybe a year or so older than me. He had rich auburn hair that was pulled back away from his coffee colored eyes in a ponytail. He stood about two heads taller than I did (which isn't surprising...) and had his hand extended towards me.

"Name's Quint," he introduced bowing slightly.

"I'm Yuffie," I answered, taking his hand. I noticed Leon looking in my direction. Humph. The guy had a lot of nerve to glare at me when he told me that he could care less if I was around or not. "I'd be glad to dance."

I let Quint lead us in a slow waltz. Why was Leon still staring?

Quint leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't look now, but there's this weirdo staring at us."

I chuckled. "Oh, um, that 'weirdo' happens to be an eccentric friend of mine," I said. "Ignore him."

Quint nodded and started up some light chatter about his life. How old he was (eighteen), plans for his future (architecture), family (Dad died, lives with his mom and younger twin sisters), and other general questions. Now don't get me wrong. He was cute. Very. But you try to imagine getting to know a guy when you have Squall scrutinizing your every move. It's unnerving beyond reason. Why hadn't he stopped staring at me like that?

"Want to take a break?" Quint asked.

"Ok."

He led me to the end of the refreshment table where Leon wasn't stalking me. "How's your night been so far?"

I turned to the sound of Aerith's voice. "Much better since I've ditched Mr. I-have-a-policy-against-human-emotion."

"Who's this?" Cloud asked, not far behind Aerith.

"Oh. Aerith, Cloud, I'd like you to meet Quint."

"Nice to meet you," Quint said with a thousand watt smile.

"Pleasure."

"Aerith?" I whispered, poking her between the ribs. "Do you have any idea why Squall's staring at me like that?"

Aerith glanced towards Leon and focused her gaze back on me. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous!"

I blinked. "You mean he still hasn't gotten over you?"

"Not me. You."

"Me?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"You."

I guessed Aerith was better than this people reading thing. A grin that was wide enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame spread across my face. So Squall's jealous of Quint. I could definitely use that to my advantage…

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I watched Yuffie dance with that kid. His hands on her waist inched lower and lower with each second. All teenage guys have one thing on their mind. If she continued on the way she was, she'd end up getting drugged and raped by the end of the night. But no, she wanted to "have fun." Good for her. I don't care. I wasn't going to let her spoil my good time.

Sitting at a refreshment table all night. Some fun, huh?

She didn't have a clue. I wondered how she could miss that lustful glint in that kid's eye. It spoke loudly and clearly: "Let's get drunk and jump into bed later." Now that I think about it, Cid often has that look when he opens a keg. I scoffed and shook my head. Just when I was thinking that Yuffie had finally started to grow up, I realize that she's still naïve. A little too naïve for her well being.

Sissy (a.k.a. Yuffie's dance partner) and Yuffie went over the far end of the refreshment table for a drink. Aerith and Cloud met them there, and the introductions were made. Couldn't they see through the act? Apparently not I thought as the two smiled back at Sissy. Not only was he a fruitcake, I'm sure he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. So help me if he harmed a hair on Yuffie's head...

Whoa. Why do I care if he takes advantage of Yuffie? I don't care, I don't care, I don't…oh screw it. She's my friend. Besides, she deserves better than that. Surviving the Heartless had taken its toll on all of us, more so Yuffie. She was barely seven when the attack happened. She could hardly remember what had gone on that day, but I could clearly…

* * *

_Chaos. Utter and complete chaos. People screaming, some crying, few fighting, but the majority of them running. I made it to the Gummi garage, completely winded and bruised. I used my Gunblade for support. I've never seen creatures like that in my life. Nor did I ever want to see them again. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and searched for any sign of Cloud. I haven't seen him at all today. _

"_Squall!"_

_I looked up to see Aerith pushing her way through the crowd, holding a small child in her arms. "Hey, are you okay? Have you seen Cloud?" _

_Aerith nodded. "Fine, but Yuffie isn't." She frowned and a look of worry creased her forehead while she whispered tearfully, "I haven't seen Cloud all day."_

_I looked down at the trembling girl Aerith held. Her eyes were as huge and round as dinner plates, and they showed the fear slowly taking over her, causing her to panic. "Get in the ship," I said, opening the door. Aerith climbed in with Yuffie, who still hadn't said a word. Fear took over as she began to shiver uncontrollably. I started to climb in when a rough hand pulled me back. _

"_Women and children only, boy," a tall burly man with a wild tuft of dark as night hair and piercing gray eyes said, tightening his grip on my shoulder. He lifted me a few feet off the ground._

"_But—" I tried to protest._

"_But nothing. Kids and women first," he said firmly. His eyes held a look of bravery I only could've dreamed of having. He was going to die. He knew it. But he wouldn't go without a fight._

"_Let me on that ship!" I demanded, about to start thrashing wildly._

"_Be a man, kid!" the man said gruffly, tossing me aside by the scruff of my neck. _

_An unfamiliar emotion began to anchor itself deep within me. Panic. Painful realization that I was probably going to stay here and fight until I die. But I didn't want to. I couldn't. These creatures…they awakened a fear within me I couldn't fight. They'd plunged its claw deep into Rinoa's chest and took her heart. The scene was all too fresh in my mind. Right now, I'd rather run away than to protect my honor._

"_Squall? Hey!" Thirteen-year old Cloud came running up to me, his huge sword strapped to his back. "Have you seen Aerith and Yuffie?"_

"_They just got into a Gummi Ship," I answered._

"_Why aren't you on it?"_

_I turned away. "Women and kids first." A lump formed itself in my throat. I couldn't look Cloud in the eye. I didn't want him to see the fear that had lodged itself in my heart._

"_What?" Cloud asked, his brilliant blue eyes wide with incomprehension._

"_You heard me. Now get on the ship. One of us needs to look after Yuffie and Aerith."_

_Understanding filled his eyes. "If you're staying, so am I," Cloud said defiantly. _

"_All aboard!" a booming voice called. Several people scrambled onto various ships before they left. At least a hundred men stood on the platform, watching the ships prepare to fly. Heavy sobbing met our ears as women and children called out for their husbands and fathers._

"_Get on!" I insisted, pushing Cloud forward. I wanted to make sure my friends made it at the very least. He dug in his feet and didn't budge._

"_You go. Take my spot," Cloud said suddenly._

"_What are you talking about?" I inquired, losing patience. "Get on the damn ship now!"_

_Next thing I knew, Cloud had pushed me into the ship, shut the door and locked it. I rammed the door with my shoulder, but it wouldn't open. I pounded my fists on the window, screaming for someone to grab my best friend and haul his ass onto a ship. We began to lift off, and Aerith joined me in screaming for Cloud. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she screamed her throat hoarse. _

_Cloud looked up at me with solemn eyes. His hair moved gently in the wind. He mouthed the words, "Take care of them." He said something else I couldn't quite make out. Tears blurred my vision. He sacrificed his spot for me. And inwardly, I was happy he was the one left behind and not me. I clenched my fists and slumped down in my seat, defeated. I was such a coward. I couldn't help Cloud, I couldn't help Rinoa…_

"_Squally?" a small voice, scared, called quietly. "Are we safe?"_

_I looked at the young ninja. Yuffie sat on the floor a few feet away from me, hugging her knees to her chest. She slowly rocked to and fro, hoping to understand what was going on. She had no idea that Cloud was never coming back. She had absolutely no clue…I looked away and said with an angry tremor in my voice, "Don't call me Squall. Don't call me Squall _ever _again."_

_Yuffie cocked her head to the_ right_. She was too young to understand. Just too young…_

Ever since then, I felt the need to protect Yuffie. She was one of the few people I know who are still alive after that fateful day. She didn't have the chance to finish her childhood. She was forced to grow up much faster than anyone would've liked. She was like a child in an adult's world; vaguely familiar with her surroundings, but not aware of its evil.

A fast song came on and Yuffie followed Sissy onto the dance floor. They began to move to the beat, twisting and turning. My eyes lingered on Yuffie as she danced. Her eyes reflected pure joy, and her hips swayed from side to side. For a moment I forgot that Yuffie was only sixteen. Her dress clung to her body with slight perspiration. She'd long abandoned her shawl and her cream colored shoulders were exposed. I shook my head to clear it.

What was I thinking!

"Snap out of it," I grumbled to myself. This was Yuffie, annoying girl who you had to share a room with in Traverse Town and baby-sat more times than I would've wanted to. But she was no longer a girl. Not quite a woman, but well on her way.

* * *

Yuffie shuffled from the library in her nightclothes and fuzzy slippers. Her eyes were bleary with sleep, but sleeping was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. All she wanted to do was to relive the past hours over and over again. It had been truly magical. A dream come true. She couldn't have asked for more—perhaps a goodnight kiss from Leon, but she wasn't complaining. After ditching Quint, she'd spent the rest of the ball with Squall, and had the time of her life. Best of all, Yuffie had finally started breaking through his defenses. 

Yuffie walked into her bedroom and shut the door. What would happen between her and Squall tomorrow? _He'll probably go back to being Leon_, she thought glumly. Yuffie belly flopped onto her bed and reached underneath the mattress for her diary. She grabbed a pen and dated the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never believed in magic or love and all that stuff. Well…until tonight. It's time I admit something to myself. I, Yuffie Kisiragi Greatest Female Ninja ever, am head over heels, completely smitten, in love with Squall Leonhart. Whew. Felt good to finally let that out. Oh, what would Aerith say if she knew? Probably something along the lines of, "Aren't you a bit young to know what love is?" If love knows no boundaries, then why does a nine year difference make it so hard? So I'm still a kid, whereas Squall's an adult. When I'm twenty, he'll be twenty-nine. Besides, it's not as big of a gap like that woman and the old codger. Ewww…I wouldn't screw that man no matter how much money he had_.

_Aerith says that sometimes we just need to be listened to and let out our thoughts without receiving any judgment or advice. Right now, I'd do anything for a bit of advice. How am I supposed to handle this? Tell him, I get to eat a meal of heartbreak for breakfast. Don't tell him, and I'll be eaten alive while slowly being driven insane. Insanity or heartbreak…it's a lose-lose situation. I guess I could write him a note…but what if it falls into the wrong hands? Like Cloud…or worse, Cid. I'd never hear the end of it. I can already imagine the badly sang chorus..."Leon and Yuffie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-N-G…wait…K-I-S-I-N-G…no…" I'd bet you all my munny that he'd spell it wrong, too._

_Somebody tell me why people search all their lives for true love when it may end up unreciprocated? Why would you search for something that doesn't even exist? But the rose………it has to mean something, right? And the conversation in the Infirmary? He can't stop thinking about me. Which is good. At least we're in the same boat now. Even if the boat does have dozens of leaks…what does it all mean? I've always heated puzzles; this isn't any different. Only if Leon would give me a hint, a sign, of how he felt. Whenever I think he feels one way, he goes around and feels another way. I can never assume what he's thinking by his actions. For all I know, his actions are just as fake as his mask._

Yuffie put down her pen as her stomach began to growl. She yawned and looked at the clock. It flashed 12:30AM in bright, fluorescent numbers. She'd been hit by a case of the lat night munchies, as Cid referred to it. Yuffie rolled off her bed, put on her robe and slippers, and headed for the kitchen for a quick something to eat. She ventured down the dimly lit hall, the events of the past night coming to life once more as she remembered…

* * *

Yuffie's POV 

"_Hey, let's talk," Quint suggested softly. It was around 10:30, and my feet were killing me after dancing for nearly three hours straight._

_I shrugged and looked at Leon. He still stood by the refreshment table, tall and brooding. He caught my eye and looked away. Good. "Sure."_

_Quint gently took my hand and led me into an abandoned corner. "I really like you, Yuffie," he began. _

_Um, ooooookay…I didn't respond._

"_I'd like it if we could…get to know each other better."_

"_What? You mean like going out for a coffee or something?"_

"_Not quite what I had in mind."_

_Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen! I could feel myself turning red. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew._

"_If you're not doing anything later…I was thinking, maybe you could come over."_

"_Sorry, buddy. She has somewhere to be," a gruff, menacing figure snapped, looming up behind me and Quint._

_I recognized that snappish tone immediately. I spun around and saw Leon towering over us, looking pretty murderous at the moment. _

"_Excuse me, who are you?" Quint asked defiantly. I have to admit, the guy had courage to stand up to Leon like that._

"_The weirdo by the refreshment table," Leon replied through grit teeth._

_Two guys fighting over little old me…I thought this only happened in my dreams. Just to make sure, I pinched my arm. Ow. Nope. I wasn't. Fully awake._

"_Why don't you go back to your table?"_

"_I'll tell you once, stay away from her. Got it?" He jabbed Quint's chest with his forefinger to express his point._

_Quint glared daggers at Leon, and Leon met his glare with a look ten times worse. Quint turned to me and let go of my hand. "See you around," he said before Leon took my upper arm and led me outside onto the balcony._

"_Doubt it," I mumbled, feeling Leon fix his gaze on me._

"_Do you have any idea what that guy was planning on doing?" was the first thing out of Leon's mouth._

"_I'm sure I have an inkling," I shot back in the iciest tone I could muster. "I can take care of myself, thanks."_

"_Sure," Leon laughed. "That's why I had to jump in and save you."_

"_That's the thing. You didn't have to," I pointed out, feeling my temper rising steadily._

_Leon fell silent and looked up at the stars. He walked slowly to the railing, leaned on it, and shut his eyes. He looked angelic, his hair swaying gently in the wind. "I'll leave you alone," I announced, turning on my heel. "I'm going inside."_

_I felt a hand close around my wrist. "Wait," Leon said. "Want to dance?"_

"_Out here?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's freezing."_

_He took off his jacket and handed it to me. "I wonder why," he said, his voice lined with sarcasm. _

_I realize that I left my shawl inside. I took the jacket and put it on. "You'll get cold," I protested. Really, I could care less if he was cold or not. I just didn't want to dance with the guy. I knew I'd get all flustered and start stepping on his toes, and say stupid things…_

"_I'm fine." Leon looked down at me curiously. "What, you don't want to dance?"_

"_I do, but…"_

"_But what?" Leon persisted._

_I could see he wouldn't stop asking until I accepted. I exhaled slowly and said, "Oh fine."_

_Leon placed a hand on my waist and took my hand in his own. It was calloused rough from years of swordsmanship. I looked up and said, "I'm sorry."_

_This seemed to surprise him. "For what?"_

"_For being a brat tonight. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I shouldn't have said the things I did."_

"_Forget it," he dismissed as we slowly danced to the music booming from the ballroom._

"_But—"_

"_Forget it, all right?" Leon cut me off._

_I was grateful for his forgiveness, but I was trying to confess to him. Too bad he thought I was trying to apologize. Almost makes me sorry for falling in love with such a stupid idiot. Keyword being almost. Then I look up into his indigo eyes and realize why I did in the first place. _

* * *

"Yuffie!" Leon said loudly, knocking on her bedroom door. She still had his jacket that he loaned her hours ago. He'd rented it, and needed it back. Leon turned the knob and poked his head into the room. It was empty. He stepped into the room to find his jacket. Leon looked through her closet and found it hanging next to the dress she'd worn. He took his jacket and began to leave when a book fell off Yuffie's bed. 

Leon scooped it up and began to place it back in its place when he'd read his name written in Yuffie's untidy scrawl. Leon knew he should just leave, but curiosity had taken over him. He read the first few lines and frowned. His frown deepened with each word he read. "For all I know, his actions are just as fake as his mask," he read aloud. Didn't she know that he was just as confused as she was? Now he knew the true meaning of curiosity killed the cat. Suddenly feeling tired, Leon sat on Yuffie's bed. He couldn't think right now—didn't want to.

A strangled moan caused Leon to look to the door. Standing in the doorway was a mortified Yuffie. Her amethyst eyes were dancing with fear and her whole body went rigid. A single thought ran through her head. _He knows, oh my God, he knows_.

Leon leapt off the bed and dropped his jacket and the diary. "It's not what you think," he insisted, starting towards her. He thought over what he said and amended his sentence. "Okay…it is, but let me explain."

Yuffie couldn't string two words together. She felt hot, stinging tears prickling her eyes. Releasing a shuddery breath, she ran. Ran away from it all, hoping it was just a nightmare. She left the room, and hopefully her feelings for Leon, behind—for good.

"Wait!" Leon followed her out into the hallway. But to his surprise, she was gone. He mentally kicked himself. He _should've_ known better. "Yuffie, come back!" he called, nothing but the silence answering him.

Yuffie was gone. And she'd been running from him.

Leon ran a hand through his tousled locks. He messed things up pretty badly. All because he'd been an emotionless jerk, leading her on when he'd tried not to. In the end, he was leading himself on. He cared deeply for the ninja, no matter how much he denied it. He wanted to protect her from any pain or suffering. A mutual bond built from friendship and training side by side had turned from respect into love.

How he had kept the secret buried so well that even he didn't know it?

* * *

Cloud handed the diary back to Leon, who sat on the edge of Aerith's bed with this head hung and hands folded. Cloud and Aerith exchanged a glance. Both were thinking the same thing: _It's about time!_

"Where's Yuffie now?" Aerith asked.

Leon shrugged, not looking up. He cradled the diary in his hands.

"You okay?" Cloud furrowed his brow, studying his friend's appearance. "You look like you haven't slept all night."

"I haven't. Been looking for her for hours now."

"It's nearly five in the morning," Aerith noticed the digital clock reading a quarter to five.

The three fell into a tense silence for a moment. Leon fought the wave of fatigue that had suddenly hit him. "If anything, anything happens to her..." he said seriously, breaking the silence, "This is all my fault."

Cloud sighed exasperatedly. "Why is everything your fault? The Heartless weren't you fault, losing Rinoa wasn't your fault, me being left behind wasn't your fault, and Yuffie falling in love with you isn't your fault either."

Leon didn't answer.

"We'll look for her in the morning," Aerith spoke up. "Yuffie can take care of herself."

"I have to find her now," Leon growled.

"We're useless in the dark. This is a huge castle. We should rest," Aerith reasoned.

Leon stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a walk," he announced. He strode out of the room before either Aerith or Cloud could reply.

* * *

Yuffie sat on a branch in the tree she'd grown up with. For the first time in years, she finally visited her home. She could almost hear her father training in the dojo, landing punch after punch on the punching bag. She could hear the slice of his shurikens as they cut through wooden targets. She could hear her mother's voice cheering her on as she sparred with her father…Maybe, when she was older, she would move back into the house and reopen the abandoned dojo. Even though she didn't care much for tradition, she missed her parents and wanted to make them proud. To her dismay, Yuffie's mind wandered back to Leon.

He'd read her diary. Her thoughts, fears, secrets…all revealed. They were meant for her eyes and hers only, and now her deepest, darkest fear had been divulged to the last person she'd ever tell. She was dreading the moment Leon would find her. Yuffie knew he would sooner or later. She couldn't bear the thought of facing him after what had happened. "It's always darkest just before dawn," she whispered. Her father used to tell her scary stories of what happened to children who went outside before dawn. Of course her mother would come in and chastise her father for telling her such things, but she loved his stories. Even if they did give her nightmares as a kid.

Yuffie looked up for the moon. It was nowhere in sight, and the tree blocked out most of the light from the stars. She couldn't see her own nose. She could feel her fear of the dark rising in her chest. "Hey," a soft, sonorous voice spoke, causing Yuffie to nearly fall out of the tree. It came from another branch about five feet away.

"Who's there," Yuffie demanded, wishing she'd brought her shrukiens.

"You've been gone for only a few hours and you don't recognize my voice?"

Yuffie stiffened and didn't answer. He'd found her. Unfortunately sooner rather than later like she'd hoped. She felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders. "What're you doing?" Yuffie asked, her breathing coming out shallow and raspy.

"You're still afraid of the dark, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

The darkness reminded her of many things. The day her father went into the night to defend the kingdom during the attacks, the day she watched her mother drown in a pool of darkness when the Heartless came…the day she got stuck in a tree with Leon.

"How'd you get up here?" Yuffie asked suddenly.

"I climbed."

"How are you getting down?"

"Who says I want to when I could just be here with you?"

It took Yuffie a moment to register what he'd implied. She was semi-grateful for the dark. It hid her blushing face. "Stop messing with me," Yuffie said, pushing his arm away. "You have something to say or not?"

Leon shook his head. "I don't have anything to say."

Then why the hell was he up here? She was about to voice her thoughts when she felt a feather light warmth touch her lips. Her heart began to pound double time when she discovered what was happening.

"Leon and Yuffie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-I-N-G—"

"Stupid! You forgot an 's'!"

Yuffie pulled away and groaned as she heard the voices of Cid and Cloud below them. She could make out their figures and Aerith's staring up at them. Aerith was giggling while Cloud and Cid fought over how to spell. Chances were that Cid was drunk and/or high. Again.

"Ignore them," Leon instructed, cupping her chin. A strange, but pleasant, shiver ran up and down her spine as he pressed his lips to hers more firmly this time.

It wasn't a dream. The search was over for both of them.

* * *

_Love is like a rose. It can be such a beautiful thing, or the most painful thing you've ever touched._

* * *


End file.
